Act of Love
by TNdani
Summary: Callie-Arizona.  Anyone can tell you they love you.  Only the ones that do prove it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It seemed like any other day. Well any other day since Arizona and Callie decided to go their own separate ways. It was just another day. Another day of Arizona wondering where Callie was, or what Callie was thinking, or if she ever crossed Callie's mind. It was the wondering that was killing Arizona. She kept her mind busy with cases of the tiny humans that needed her more than she needed to be consumed by Callie Torres. It was just another day…until the pages.

"Everyone! Everyone! We are in lock down. I don't know why, but no one goes in or out the double doors."

That was when it happened. That is the moment that would start the day that forever changed Arizona Robbins.

_**BEEP**_

"Are you kidding me with this right now?" Callie turned over in the bed of the on call room. "21 hours straight, I am down for ten minutes and they can't find anyone in Ortho." Callie stopped as she saw the distress code for lockdown. "Lock down? Why in the hell are we on lockdown?"

Callie rose from the bed and put her scrub top back over head. "Sheppard, this better not be your version of some new crappy hospital mock drill. These are God hands. I make cartilage with these hands and this brain. So help me God Sheppard, this better not be a drill."

Callie made her way to the door. As she opened the door she looked into the hall. Everything seemed normal. Normal other than the echoing sound of the double doors closing at the end of the hall. Callie stepped out into hall and made her way to the nurses' station.

"Come on, Sheppard. Call off the drill." Callie walked up to the nurses' station and asked the nurse. "So what's the deal? This thing real or not?"

"I don't know Dr. Torres. Everything seems real."

Callie let out a sigh. "Great."

Callie turned to walk back to the on call room when she heard gun shots. Callie turned quickly. "What the hell?"

People were running, screaming, and several were obviously the target of someone Callie was yet to see. It was obvious the gunman was just around the corner. Callie quickly jumped into a supply room closet. She waited. And waited. And waited.

It seemed like an eternity that Callie was in the closet, but she knew it had only been moments. There was a calm. No yelling. No sounds of running feet. Best of all, no gun shots. All seemed to be clear. Callie leaned toward the door to look through its window.

Nothing. Callie pulled her phone from her side. She called 911.

"Yes, this is Dr. Callie Torres. I am on the third floor of the hospital and there is a gunman."

"Yes. We have just been made aware of this." The dispatcher said. "Dr. Torres, can you tell me if anyone is hurt?"

"Yes! There are several people on the floor. I have to go now." Callie hung up the phone.

"Dr. Torres! Dr. Torres?"

Callie opened the door and slowly walked out into the hall. Looking around she didn't see the gunman. She quickly went back to the nurses' station to find the nurse had been talking to shot and killed.

Callie walked to everyone that was on the floor. They were all gone. People that Callie worked with everyday. People that were like family. People she loved. In that moment shock subsided and Callie thought clearly. People I love. Oh my God! Where is Arizona? Where is Mark? Christina?

Callie ran to the elevator and pushed the button. When the elevator didn't open she pushed it again. "Come on!" Panic started to win over Callie's thoughts. "God, please don't let them be hurt." She hit the elevator again. "Come on. Damn it!" Callie ran down the hall to the stairs. As she was running up the steps, skipping steps at a time, she came to stair where Arizona had once pulled her in for kiss. "You touch her, you son of a bitch and you will wish you were dead!"

Callie made it to the fifth floor Pediatric Unit. As she opened the door quietly she could hear nothing. There was only one problem; she was now on the other side of the double doors. "Damn it!"

Callie pulled her phone out again.

"Operator, Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Put me through to the Pediatric nurses' stations."

"Ma'am, the hospital is on lock dow…."

"This is Dr. Callie Torres and if you value your job, you will put me through."

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry Dr. Torres I will connect you."

"Peds this is Amber."

"Amber this is Dr. Torres. I need you to open the door by the west nurses' station."

"I will be right there."

Within just a moment Callie was inside the double doors. "Where is Arizona?"

"Dr. Robbins is in room 541."

"There is a shooter in the hospital. Get everyone is safe place." Panicked, but listening the young intern did as she was told.

Callie ran into room 541 to find Arizona standing over a child. "Arizona."

"Calliope? What are you doing here? I thought we weren't talking about this." Arizona continued to work on the child in front of her.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I am kinda busy here. We are short staffed and now we have a lock down. Those two do not mix."

Callie turned Arizona around. "There is a shooter in the hospital. We have to get somewhere safe."

Callie walked over to the bed where the young girl laid. "Hi." She said with her best smile. "My name is Dr. Torres and we are going to move you."

"But it hurts." The young girl cried as Callie scooped her in her arms. "I know sweetheart. I know. We are going to make you feel better."

Callie walked by a stunned Arizona. "Dr. Robbins? Let's go."

Arizona followed her. They were almost back to the double doors, when there he was.

Breathing heavy and bleeding. "They….they shot me."

Callie looked at him and kept his stare for just a moment. "Mr….?"

"Clark. Gary Clark."

"Mr. Clark. I am going to hand this child to Dr. Robbins. She is a very sick little girl and Dr. Robbins needs to help her. Is that okay?"

Mr. Clark said nothing.

"Mr. Clark? This little girl needs help. She has nothing to do with what is going on here. You don't want to harm this child. I can see that. I am going to hand her to Dr. Robbins and you can let them go. I'll help you. I promise. Will you let them go?"

For the first time he looked at Arizona. "You are a surgeon?"

"Mr. Clark." Callie said again. He turned his attention back to Callie. "She is a pediatric surgeon. She helps kids. You don't need her. You need me. Can they go?"

He nodded his head.

Callie turned to Arizona handing her the child. "I am not leaving you, Callie."

"Go! I will be fine." Callie leaned in to make sure Arizona had the little girl. She whispered. "Go to the stairs. Go all the way to the first floor and out the side door."

"Calliope."

"Don't Calliope me. Go. I'll be fine."

"Callie, I love….."

In that moment, before that sentence was through; it happened. Arizona's world would change. The SWAT team was noticed out of the corner of Gary Clark's eyes. He panicked. Out of all that had happened that day, which Arizona and Callie were not even aware, the one thing he didn't mean to do happened. The gun fired.

Arizona Robbins will never forget that sound. Or the look that she shared with Callie as she watched Callie fall to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arizona remembers hearing one more shot and seeing Gary Clark hit the floor.

"_**What's that?"**_

"_**It's this cute girl's number….and I can't get it off. I'm not gonna use it. I don't wanna use it. But I can't stop wondering if she wants to have a baby one day. I love you, everything about you. But there is this one thing that I need and I can't change it and I can't ask you to change. I don't want you to change.**_

"_**I can't be the one that keeps you from having a baby. I love you too. We could keep going."**_

"_**I don't know where we are going. God, what are we gonna do?"**_

"_**Well I'm gonna get my stuff together."**_

"_**And what?"**_

"_**We'll see each other at work."**_

"_**I am so sorry. I love you."**_

"_**Me too. Me too."**_

Somehow Arizona replayed that conversation in her mind as she tried to hold the child in her arms, which was now screaming and clung to her. As Arizona held her, she tried to hold Callie as she fell. Their eyes never leaving each others.

"Calliope!"

"Run, Arizona." Callie said through obvious pain.

"Calliope. They got him."

One of the team members walked to Arizona. "Doctor, I need you to come with me."

"I am not leaving her."

"Ma'am. We have no way of knowing yet if he was acting alone. We need to clear you and this child from the building."

Arizona looked at the little girl still clung to her. She knew that with an OR available the little girl would be fine. Arizona knew better, but Callie needed a Doctor. She needed one now! Arizona handed the little the girl to the SWAT team member.

"Take her out. Tell the EMT that she needs an emergency appendectomy."

"You need to leave this building, Ma'am."

Arizona looked at Callie. "She….she is my person. She needs me. Take the child out."

When Arizona realized the man had the girl, she fell to the floor by Callie.

"Callie? Callie!" Callie opened her eyes slowly. Arizona let out a short laugh of relief that Callie was still alive. "Calliope Torres, you listen to me. We are going to get you out of here. Do you hear me?"

Callie looked at Arizona without response. Two more SWAT team members were around her now. They placed the back board beside Callie. As they all turned her on her side, Arizona held her hand and kept pressure applied to the wound. They gently placed her back down on her back. Arizona held her hand and walked beside them down the five flights of stairs.

They were almost to the first floor exit door when Callie lost conciseness. "Callie? Damn it Callie you hold on. I am not losing you for good. This was never supposed to be for good."

As they loaded Callie into the ambulance, her eyes opened for a short time. "Arizona."

Arizona jumped to her side. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault. He lost control. He was hurting."

"No." Callie interrupted. "No, I am sorry about us. I don't want kids if it means I can't be with you."

"No. No we will have kids. We'll have all kinds of kids. I thought I wasn't cut out to be a mom, but you will be a great mom; an amazing mom. I love you and I can't live without you and our ten kids." With that Callie smiled and closed her eyes. "Callie?"

The EMT spoke, "Her vital signs are still ok. She is just unconscious again. Critical but stable."

Arizona wasn't use to being the patient's family. She was use to being in charge. For now she just wanted to be what Callie needed her to be. Today, right now, Callie needed her to be her girlfriend and not her Doctor. Arizona wasn't use to that, but she would do anything for Callie.

As they brought Callie into the Emergency Room at Seattle Presbyterian, Arizona was still by her side. Mark Sloan elbowed Teddy and pointed to the door causing Lexi to look too. "Is that Robbins? She has blood all over her. Who…..who is that on the gurney?"

Lexi was closer to the hallway causing her to have a straight view of the gurney. "Oh my God, it's Callie."

They all three ran to Arizona. Mark went to the other side of Callie. "Torres."

A young man walked up them. "I am Doctor Davis. We are taking her into surgery."

Mark spoke. "Well Doctor Davis, I am Doctor Sloan and this is my best friend and I am going with you."

"Doctor Sloan with all due respect, I just don't think it is a good idea."

"Didn't figure you would and that is why it wasn't a question." With that Mark walked around to Arizona. "I'll take care of her. Someone told me once that when she was sick she liked her Mom to rub her hair." Mark looked at Lexi. "It made her feel better. When I was hurt, it made me feel better too. I will whisper in her ear how much you love her. I will be there for her."

Arizona agreed. She leaned down and kissed Callie's lips. "You fight, Callie."

Arizona, Teddy and Lexi watched as the wheeled Callie down the hall way.

This can't be how this ends. This can't be where we end. Arizona sat down heavily in the chair. Now she must wait.

The next two hours seemed like an eternity. Mark had already come out twice to tell

Arizona what was happing. It was always, they are doing everything they can or she is stable. All Arizona wanted to hear was that Callie was out and doing well in recovery.

Teddy and Lexi had been taking turns sitting with her. One would sit with Alex or check on Sheppard, the other would sit with Arizona. Arizona was now sitting alone for the first time, when she saw Mark walking her way. Mark motioned for Arizona to stay seated.

Mark sat down beside Arizona. "They are taking her to recovery now. He got all the bleeding to stop. She lost a lot of blood. The bullet hit her lower back just above her right hip. When the bullet hit, it just exploded. They had to repair a lot. He is hopeful she will make a full recovery, but she is going to live."

A tear ran down Arizona's cheek. "Thank you, Mark."

Mark hugged her, "Your welcome. I would do anything for the two of you. You know that, right?"

Arizona nodded. "I know. She really loves you in a guy sorta way." Arizona chuckled.

"Well I love her in a girl sorta way I guess." Mark laughed. "What does that even mean?"

Arizona continued to laugh. It was laughter of relief for both of them. "I don't know."

"Me either."

Half an hour later Callie was taken to a room where Arizona was waiting. Arizona kissed Callie on the cheek and sat in a chair in the corner of the room and waited.

It had been thirty-six hours since they had all arrived. Callie was still unconscious. Arizona was sitting in the corner of her room in a chair that made out to a bed. Arizona wouldn't have known it; she hadn't slept. She was reading the latest Medical Journal to be released. Lexi had brought it in and thought it might help pass the time. Something about an article she remembered reading about peds that she thought Arizona may enjoy. Anything to take her mind off the last two days. She had started with that article, then the first, then the second, until now. She was almost through the entire journal now. One of the last articles was on an otho patient in New York City.

"Hey Callie. Here is one you may enjoy." Arizona pulled a chair against the bed. She placed her elbows on the bed and with one hand she held Callie's and with the other she held the journal. Arizona read the article as if Callie was awake looking at her. She stopped every now and then to make a comment to Callie. She read until she laid her head down against Callie's waist. It was then that Arizona fell asleep.

Arizona was exhausted from the events of the past 2 days. Callie had to be taken back into surgery twelve hours after the first. She began to lose blood and they found the source. Teddy scrubbed in for the second surgery. She wanted to make sure all that could be done was done. It was Teddy that came out and talk to Arizona the second time. It was Teddy that broke the news of Callie new condition.

Arizona wanted so badly for Callie to wake up. To see those beautiful brown eyes, but she also knew that with that would come a dreaded conversation. Arizona wasn't sure how she would ever tell Callie what happened. How the bullet ripped through everything in her lower back and stomach. Teddy tried. There was nothing anyone could do. How was she going to tell Callie that? How could she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me just say before this chapter. This story was started a couple months ago before the new season. It started after the finale of last season. So that is why is started with the shooting scene. Or my version. I have 12 chapters done and will try and get them up as quick as possible. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 3**

As Arizona laid there with her hand in Callie's, she was just glad Callie had lived through it. Arizona had only been asleep a few hours when the hand inside her began to move.

Arizona jumped up to see Callie's eyes trying to open.

"Callie?" Arizona hit the call button.

"Can I help you?" A voice came over the speaker.

"Yes, can you page Richard Webber, please?"

"Yes ma'am."

Arizona leaned over Callie, "Calliope, Can you hear me?"

Callie nodded her head and tried to speak. Arizona leaned in closer to hear. She wanted to make sure she heard what Callie said. Maybe she was going to say she was in pain or that she loved her. She wanted to hear. "Calliope, can you try again?"

"Thirsty."

Arizona laughed. "Here I thought you were going to say something profound and you just want a drink." Arizona walked to the table and came back with a cup of water and a straw. She knew the bleeding had done this, but she still wanted to hear Callie say something else. She really didn't care what Callie said as long as she was saying something.

Richard came into the room. "How are we, Torres?" He said as he checked her over.

"Whe…..re am I?" Callie struggled to speak.

"You are at Seattle Presbyterian. You were brought here after the shooting."

"What happe….. Mark."

Arizona stepped in, "Calliope don't worry about any of that. We will talk about it later.

We are all fine. Mark, Lexi and Christina are okay."

"Bai…."

"Bailey is okay too. We will talk about it all when you are better, okay." Arizona said as

she brushed the hair out of Callie's eyes.

"I love you." That was the only complete sentence Callie had made.

Arizona smiled with pride. "I love you too. Now just rest."

"Okay." With that, Callie was asleep again.

Richard looked at Arizona. "Can I see you outside please?"

Arizona nodded and followed him into the hall.

"Arizona, I know that you know this, but there is no reason to have this conversation with her for a while."

"I know. I just feel like I am lying to her. I can't lie to her."

"Okay, if she asks then tell her. Until then, I say wait."

Richard's pager went off. "Damn it. I gotta run. Mark said he was on his way." Richard started down the hall and turned back to Arizona. "If you need me, page. Wait Arizona.

Wait."

"I will."

Arizona stood outside the room watching Callie rest for a while. Arizona loved Callie more than anyone she had ever been with. She knew she loved her and there wasn't a doubt in her mind . She knew she loved her enough to give in to the one thing she said she never would; children. The thought of children had always made Arizona very uncomfortable. She hated lying to Callie, but she had. Arizona watched parents go through unbelievable pain every day. She looked at kids and knew they would never grow up, get married, have children or play like other kids. She wondered everyday how parents handle that kind of pain. That kind of life changing event. It scared Arizona. Scared her to the point she couldn't breathe sometimes. The tiny coffins haunted her sleep. Even as an adult, she watched her parents go through that pain for their adult son. It is a fear that never leaves a parent; never goes away.

Now Arizona had made a promise now. She told Callie they could have all kinds of kids. Arizona regretted that now. Not because she had changed her mind, she just knew that would be one of the first things Callie would ask about. Arizona lost track of time. She didn't really know how long she had been there.

Arizona entered the room again. She looked at Callie. What was she going to do? How was she going to handle this? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the window. She turned to see Mark just outside the door. She walked into the hallway again.

"Hey. Richard said she was awake." Mark looked through the window smiling.

"She was, yes." Arizona couldn't help but smile as her and Mark stood at the window watching Callie.

He quickly turned his attention to Arizona. "You didn't…."

"No. God no! She was awake all of thirty seconds."

"I would wait until she is home."

There was no response from Arizona.

"I would've done it." Mark said

"Would have done what?"

"You know….it. When Callie started talking about children I kinda figured she would

ask. I would have done it."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I woulda done it. She was going to raise Sloan's baby with me." Mark looked at Arizona then returned his attention to Callie. "I would've done it for her. If she wanted me to, I would've for her."

"How am I going to tell her, Mark? How am I going to tell her she will never have the one thing she wants more than anything." Arizona started to cry. "How do I tell her?"

"If you need me to help you, I will." Mark hugged Arizona and continued to look at Callie.

"Did Addy call back yet?"

"Yes. We sent all the test to her today. She is looking over everything and is going to

come down next week sometime."

"So we have until next week."

"I gotta go. I promise Lexi a decent meal tonight. You know, no hospital food."

"How's Alex."

"Still critical. I think I really screwed this one up. I think she really likes him."

"If you love her fight for her."

"You sound like Callie."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"She loves you, Robbins. I mean she REALLY loves you. She has been through a lot with

George and Erica. They broke her for a while. It's good to see the light back in her eyes. That smile."

"What if it's gone?"

"As long as you are there, she will handle it. She is strong. She will get through this."

Mark leaned over and kissed Arizona on the forehead. "I gotta go. Call if she wakes up again."

Again Arizona was left in the hallway looking in on Callie. "I'm a good man in a storm…not a hurricane."

Arizona spent most of the night watching Callie sleep until she feel asleep herself. Callie woke early the next morning and to Arizona's surprise was much more awake than the times before. Callie had finally turned the corner.

Arizona looked at Callie's eyes as they were opening. "Hey gorgeous." Arizona smiled.

"How are you feeling."

"Like someone shot me."

"Well at least it's accurate." Arizona was relieved to hear Callie talking normally.

"Arizona, what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember wanting to find you. I remember us walking down the hall and talking to Mr. Clark then he shot me. Oh my god! Is everybody okay? Where is Mark and Bailey?

How's Chris…."

Arizona interrupted her. "Calliope, everyone is doing was well as can be expected. Mark

is fine. Christina….well Christina handled herself very well from what I hear. She is

being praised to say the least and you know Christina is eating that up."

"Oh, do tell."

Arizona smiled at Callie. "I love you. You do know that, right?"

"Yes, I do and I love you too. Now Christina?"

Arizona chuckled, "Boy that was romantic."

"I said I love you too." Callie laughed. "Oh..oh that hurts." Callie tried hard to stop laughing.

"That's what you get Calliope Torres. You tell me you love me and try to act like you mean it this time." Arizona smiled while giving Callie a hard time.

"Dr. Arizona Robbins, I love you. I love you more than you will ever know." Callie had

Arizona's complete attention. "Now for the love of God woman, tell me what happened."

"That was so much better. You know I have just missed talking to you. Talking about anything…nothing. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too."

That was enough for Arizona. "This is what I know. Derrick was shot."

"Is he okay!"

"Get this." Arizona sat on the end of Callie's bed. "Christina preformed a life saving surgery on Derrick at gun point."

"No way! Shut up! Go Yang."

"Mr. Clark was after Derrick, Richard and Lexi for the death of his wife. So he shot Derrick in front of April, Meredith and Christina."

Callie tried to say something but just couldn't.

"Yang and Avery took him into surgery. He came in and held them at gunpoint, Owen went in to help and he shot Owen." Before Callie could asked Arizona answered, "He is fine. Avery unplugged the EKG leads making it like Derrick died. When Mr. Clark left, they plugged the leads back on him and went back to work. Derrick is fine. We did lose two."

"WHO!""Charles and Reed. Callie, all this may be to much for you now."

"So Bailey is okay too?"

"She was with Charles when he died and was very upset. She is doing better now, but it will be a while before Bailey is back to normal. They have all of us appointments to see a therapist when we go back."

"Go back? Who isn't back?"

"There was a lot that happened. The hospital has broken doors and windows. Equipment was destroyed and there were bullet holes and blood everywhere. There were nurses and pts, hospital employees and visitors that were killed. It was a mess. They haven't let anyone back in yet."

"Derrick is recovering and Owen is Okay? Alex! I remember seeing Alex. Where is Alex?" Callie noticed that Arizona's expression changed. "Just tell me."

"He is still in critical condition. They believe he will live, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"How long?"

"Four days."

"It's been four days?"

"Yes."

"What happened to me. I thought it was like yesterday or the day before. Four days?"

"Calliope, you suffered a lot of bleeding and they had to repair a lot. You went into surgery and then were taken back twelve hours later."

"So am I okay?" Callie noticed that Arizona looked like she was trying to find something

to say. "What?" Callie said somber. "What? You need to tell me."

"There was a lot of damage. A lot of damage to her lower back, kidneys and stomach."

Arizona stopped when she noticed, by the look on Callie's face, she knew where this was

going. "Calliope, there…."

"So are you about to tell me that I can no longer have children?"

Arizona moved up the bed and set beside Callie to where she was looking her directly in the face. "They did everything they could. Addison is coming next week to make sure."

Callie started to laugh. Arizona realized it wasn't a good laugh. "Are you freakin kidding me?" Callie looked at Arizona. "Well I guess you don't have to keep your promise."

"Calliope Torres! That isn't fair."

"I can't have kids? That's fair?"

"I get you are angry, but this isn't the way to handle this. Addison will come and…."

"Do what?" Callie screamed. "Turn back the clock? Make Mr. Clark's wife live, make him not blame the staff at Seattle Grace, not walk into our hospital with a gun, not shoot me or Charles or Reed? What is she going to do, Arizona?" Arizona just looked at Callie.

"What I thought. Nothing!"

"Calliope."

"Don't Calliope me! You should be happy." Callie now was crying so hard she couldn't

breathe.

Arizona moved in and pulled Callie to her. "I am so sorry. We will see what Addy says.

There may be something she can do. We will wait on her."

"I can't….."

Arizona just held Callie closer. Addison will be here next week. Addison has to have an answer. She has to. All Arizona could think was Mark loved her enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Callie was reading her own chart when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up to see Cristina.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"If I said no would it stop you?"

Cristina smiled and continued to walk into the room. She turned around and looked at the door. "Huh, I guess not."

Callie looked back at her chart as Cristina spoke. "I saw Robbins this morning." Callie never looked at her.

"She was making rounds early." Callie still said nothing. Christina grabbed the chart.

"This isn't her fault! This isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault, but his."

"Give me the chart back, Yang."

"You look at me." Callie huffed and looked at Cristina . "I get that you are upset, but you are acting like an ass, Torres."

"I need that chart. Addison will be here tomorrow and I need to know what is going on."

"Mark said you wouldn't talk to him either."

"I don't want people looking at me with pity. I didn't lose a limb, I can't have children. I am not someone that will break or needs someone to hold my hand."

"We know that. She knows that, but we care about you. We want to help you."

"I need Addy to help me. If she can't, well, no one can."

"You can't shut Robbins out, Callie."

"Don't you tell me what I can or can not do."

"OOOOhhhhhh. You think because you can talk to roller skate girl or your girlfriend Sloan that way, you are going to talk to me like that? I am freaking Cristina Yang. You don't scare me and I am pretty sure I don't have a heart that functions right, so no pity here. No, you don't get to talk to me that way."

Cristina put Callie's chart on the table across the room. She then went and closed the door to Callie's room and closed the blinds as she came by them too. "Now, you and I are gonna get this out. You scream or cuss or talk or whatever it is you need to do."

Callie said nothing.

Cristina left the room and walked down the hallway. She returned with a wheelchair. "Get in!"

"I can't….."

"Get it, Torres!"

Cristina helped Callie into the chair. "Now just shut up until we get there."

Cristina took Callie down the halls. They got onto the elevator and Cristina pushed the button to the second floor. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The elevator doors opened and Cristina pushed the wheelchair down the hall. She stopped in front of a large door. She then pulled the chair into the room. In the center of the room was a large table. It reminded Callie a lot of Seattle Grace. Callie now knew where she was. She was in the Ortho department.

"Now I know how when people get mad they like to come and break things in Ortho, so here we are."

Cristina pulled a mold down and handed Callie the hammer that was on the shelf. "Now, knock the hell out of it. You hit it until you feel better."

"Christina, this isn't going to work."

"Hit the damn mold, Torres!"

Callie pulled the chair over to the table. The first time she hit the mold it barely moved.

The second and third time was a little harder. Before she knew it Callie was busting the mold everywhere. She and Cristina knew she shouldn't be doing this much, but it was this or go crazy. Finally Callie started to cry.

"Let it out Callie. This will eat you up inside. I get it. I am dealing with the loss of

Meredith's baby and the loss of your chance. I want to help you; both of you. There is only so much I can do." Cristina pulled the wheel chair around and looked at Callie in the face. "Callie, you need them. Robbins would move mountains for you. She doesn't deserve this. This isn't a happy time for her like you seemed to have convinced yourself it is. She loves you. She is hurting for you and for her. You are sitting here acting like she pulled the trigger. Don't do this to her. Don't you shut her out."

"I….I just don't know what to do with this anger. I can't stop it….I can't make it go away."

"It's only been a few days since all this happened. Give yourself time to deal with this. I heard they were releasing you tomorrow."

"Yeah. To go home and have everyone wait on me and bring me doughnuts."

"Through the damn things in the trash. She is trying to deal with this and you too. Give her a break. She has been through a lot the past week. You've been through a lot."

Cristina took the hammer from Callie. "Come on I need to get you back. Robbins would

kill me if she saw you right now."

Callie had tried to let Arizona in. After she woke her parents had come to Seattle to see her. Arizona finally got to met Callie's Mother and sister. They were as impressed as

Callie's Father with Arizona. They may not have agreed with Callie, but they saw that Arizona was good for Callie. They were very happy with the person Callie and Arizona were together. They were admired and loved by everyone that knew them. They could see why Callie loved Arizona. They were starting to themselves.

Arizona's parents had called everyday to check on Callie. They knew that she must really love Callie to have given a baby a second thought. They knew Arizona had found _**the one**_. The one Arizona had hoped for. The one they had hoped for her. They had never met Callie, but knew that she was very special. They just didn't know how to help them now.

Callie was changing from the awful gown that she had been in for days. She thought to herself that the gowns just made her feel worse. She was packing her things when there was a knock at the door. By the time she had turned around, Arizona was just behind her.

"Hey." Arizona said with her perky voice.

"Hey." Callie said with a flat tone that had become all to familiar to Arizona.

Arizona just let it go as Callie turned back and began to pack. "So a little birdie told me Addison is in the building."

"Right. Well I guess she will be up in minute."

"Callie, she will tell us and then we will know. No matter what, we will know."

Callie sat on the bed and faced Arizona. "I get that you are watching me go through this

and you are hurt for me, but you don't have to act like you want this to work out."

"Okay. That's just harsh. Even for you. You think this is easy on me? I am the reason you are here!" A weeks worth of emotion had now found it's way to Arizona's eyes. She

could not hold back the river of tears that were now forcing their way down her face.

"You are here because you came back for me. I knew that you loved me, but I didn't know how much until that day. I lost you because I didn't want kids and then you almost died for me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? The guilt that I walk around with, Callie?" Callie was stunned by Arizona's rage. "Do you? Answer me."

"It's not your fault."

"Well yeah. Yeah it is. You came back for me. You almost died for me. Now you may not be able to have children because of me. You asked what you had to do to prove you loved me once. I just feel like it's me that has something to prove."

Callie took Arizona's hands and pulled her toward her. "I don't blame you. You need to know that. I blame him. I am angry, Arizona. So much that it is eating me up inside. I wanted this so bad."

"I don't know how to help you. I feel helpless. I have felt this way for a week and I can't find any relief. I just want you to be okay. We can adopt if you would like. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you. Just you. I just need time to be mad at the universe. That is who I am mad at not you. Remember that."

Callie kissed Arizona. It was a tender kiss at first. A kiss that said I love you, I am okay, we are okay. The kiss then turned into passion that had built over the past month. The two had forgotten where they even were until someone came through the door.

"Ummmm…ummmm…..I am so sorry. I will wait in the hall. God I should've knocked."

Callie and Arizona laughed. Arizona even blushed a little. "Hey, Addy." Callie laughed.

"Hey, how are you? You look well."

"So what now?" Callie said turning her tone more serious.

"Well there is good news and bad."

"Bad. Start with the bad."

"Callie there just isn't any way that you will be able to carry children. The damage was

too severe."

"So how can there be good news." Arizona questioned.

"They left everything they could just for the simple fact that this is hard for a woman to go through. Here is the deal. There may be some eggs that we can save."

"How will we know?"

"Well we need to wait until your next cycle. You come and see me then and we will do the tests. If they come back normal then we have some eggs to work with. Then maybe you find a surrogate."

"So we wait?"

"We need to see what effect this is going to have on you. Carrying a child may be out, but having one be biologically yours may be possible."

"So we wait." Callie said letting out a deep breath.

"You call the office when we need to get you an appointment." Addison hugged them both and said her goodbyes.

"Callie, I have to check on a baby in the NICU. I will be back in 15 minutes and I will take you home."

"You don't have to leave. I know you are busy and they just reopened Seattle Grace."

"I am taking you home. Don't argue. I will be right back." Arizona kissed Callie once more before walking away.

"Yes Doctor."

"I will be right back."

Arizona left the room. When she cleared the door she walked very quickly down the hall. Luckily Addison was still at the nurse's station charting on Callie.

"Addison, can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure Arizona. Is something wrong?" Addison and Arizona stepped away from the nurse's station.

"No…no. Callie is fine. I was wondering. Well I was just wondering….."

"It's a simple test."

"What would I have to do?"

Addison pulled out a card with her office number on it. "Call the office and make an appointment. I will try and get you in while we are taking care of Callie. I mean that is what this is about, right? You don't want her to know?"

"No. I would rather not." Arizona looked at the number. "I don't want her to know. I don't want to get her hopes up. I wanna wait until she is home. And some of this is behind us. "

"Then she won't. Make the appointments and I will do the rest."

"Thanks, Addison."

"Anytime." Addison closed Callie chart and handed it to the nurse. "So I guess I will see you two in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah."

Addison patted Arizona's shoulder and walked around her. Arizona hadn't told anyone why she was thinking this way. Her first goal was get Callie better then…then she would worry about their future. Arizona made her way back to Callie's room after she left she had been gone long enough.

Callie was sitting on the bed with her bag at her feet. "Alright, you ready to get out of her."

"You don't even know how bad."

The ride home was quiet. They would talk about the hospital opening and therapy sessions that Arizona had scheduled. When they arrived at the apartment, Arizona helped Callie up the stairs. Once they entered the apartment Callie explained that she was okay.

"There really is no reason for you to stay."

"Yes there is. I need to talk to you."

"Okay. I am listening." Callie said sitting on the couch.

Arizona set on the table in front of her. "Remember when we were here last. Me sitting where you are and you where I was?"

"Not one of our better moments."

"I disagree. I think that day played a part in a lot that I have learned over the past month."

"Like what?"

"Like we can give. Both of us gave on what we wanted to stay together."

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway."

"But it does to me. You asked if I needed proof. I should have never needed proof. I knew that you loved me. I also knew that I couldn't live without you. That day in the elevator, I almost died. When you said my name. That was it. I knew that I couldn't stand not being with you. Having you to hold or kiss every night and every morning. Hearing your snoring against my head as we slept."

"Sorry about that." Callie laughed. "Or waking up to all those blonde curls in my face."

"I love you, Callie. I can handle anything as long as you are we are together. As long as I have you I can handle anything. A baby makes me so scared that it paralyzes me. I see them at there worst. I never get to see the healthy ones. The happy ones. I only see the bad. I couldn't imagine seeing you in the pain I see parents in. It would kill me to see you like that. To see our baby like that."

"It doesn't look like that is going to be an issue"

"No matter what I want to be with you. If that means a baby or not. A sick child or not.

Mark crawling in our bed at night or not. I just want to be with you."

"I know. I can't image a day without you again."

"So over the next few months we have time to plan out what we are going to do."

"What are we planning?"

"Well you have some time off, obviously. Addison wants to see you in a couple months too. So I was thinking that would give us some time."

"Time for what?"

"Well you have never even met my parents. That is a must. It will give us a little extra

time to….I don't know…..maybe plan a wedding and enjoy a honeymoon. I mean Fiji is still open."

Callie didn't realize for a second that her mouth was open.

"Is that a yes or no, Calliope? I just asked you to marry me and you are sitting there with your mouth open."

"Yes." Callie finally said with a deep breath that turned into a giggle. "Yes I will marry you."

Arizona never imagined that table could hold them both.

As always, thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**There was a lot of talk about what would you like to see in season 7 when I wrote the next two chapters. They are kinda my 'wish list' scenes.**

**Chapter 5**

Arizona had gone back to work after asking Callie to marry her and was greeting by everyone with words of encouragement and congratulations. Callie had called Mark and Cristina when Arizona left, so the entire hospital knew by the time Arizona got back. She didn't mind. She was glad Callie was so excited. Arizona finished her shift at the hospital. Once Arizona got to the apartment she was greeted by a celebration party. Mark,

Lexi, Cristina, Owen and Teddy were all there. They laughed more that night than they had in weeks. Everyone sat and told there favorite Callie and Arizona story.

"No. No. The best was being stuck with Callie in that room." Lexi laughed. "I have pox between my butt cheeks. Your pain doesn't compare to mine."

Everyone laughed. "I am so sorry I put you in there with her." Arizona gave a almost sincere apology.

"No. She comes to me and says, did you check out Arizona. I said, no I haven't been to peds and asked to see the doctor that kissed my friend in a dirty bar bathroom."

"That was great." Callie laughed and high fived Mark.

"I think one of our funniest moment was when I prayed that God would just let me get over the butterflies on her scrub cap. Little did I know, I shoulda prayed much bigger."

"Hey. That isn't funny."

"So Arizona, what is your favorite?" Owen asked.

"I have so many. Let's see will it be the pee pee dance, or the brushing vomit out of her hair, or the 'can you give me a list of names'."

Everyone said together. "Pee Pee dance." Everyone laughed.

"That isn't funny. I was nervous." Callie said in defense of herself.

The rest of the night was spent telling stories of these two. Talking about surgeries they done together and the infamous pound caking talk. When everyone was done, they said their goodnights. Tomorrow was another long day. With everyone out, it made the doctors that were there very busy. Arizona, Cristina and Owen cleaned up the dishes from dinner while Callie was showering. Once they were done, Arizona made her way to the bedroom. Callie was already in the bed waiting on her.

"I thought you guys were never gonna get done."

"We were just talking. You know, tonight made me realize something."

"What?" Callie sat up in the bed.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Don't get mad okay."

"Okay."

"I…..well….I may have had the chicken pox."

"What?"

"I had the chicken pox and I told you I hadn't."

Callie laughed. "I know, Arizona."

"What? How?"

"You told Lexi. Lexi told Mark. You see where this is going?"

"You knew the whole time?"

"Yes." Callie laughed. "I also know that you threatened Alex with bricks. You said it yourself. People talk where we work, a lot."

"Calliope Torres. You knew?" Arizona laughed as she climbed into bed and kissed

Callie. "You are going to pay for that."

"Good." Callie said into their kiss.

"Not tonight." Arizona said breaking the kiss that was turning much more intense.

"Why?"

"Callie, you are still recovering." Arizona got out of bed and out of her clothes.

"So you think undressing is helping this?"

Arizona climbed back into bed. "I love you, Callie. Now go to sleep." Arizona kissed her

one last time before turning off the light.

Callie huffed as the light went out.

"Keep on and we will be telling this story next time." Arizona snuggled against Callie.

"When you get better."

"I am better."

"Callie."

"I am."

"Goodnight, Calliope."

"Awwwww." Callie moaned.

"Goodnight." Arizona smiled.

"Night." Callie said giving in.

The next day was everyone's first day back at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Arizona had been busy most of the morning with a four hour surgery that she was paged in for at six o'clock this morning. Following her late night, she was exhausted already. Arizona walked over to the desk to do some charting for another patient when Mark walked up giggling.

"Morning Robbins."

Arizona looked up to see the giggling face. "Mark." Arizona went back to charting.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you got the email this morning?"

"Email? No I haven't checked. I, unlike you, have been busy today."

"So you don't know?" Mark giggled again with a little excitement to his voice.

"No." Arizona stopped charting and looked at Mark. "No I don't, but it seems there is

something you are wanting me to know."

"Richard sent out an email this morning. Seems that while Derrick is in the hospital,

Richard is back in at Chief."

"Well, good for him."

"So while Karev is still in too and Hunt has two more weeks off for his injury, we are short staffed. So they thought we could use some help with some of the surgeries. Teddy

is taking some of the general stuff for a while and…"

Arizona looked up when Mark stopped talking. He was now looking over her shoulder and began to talk really fast. "So now we have some surgeons coming in to help us for a week or two."

"Really?" Arizona said just as someone walked up behind.

"Well if it isn't Mark Sloan."

Arizona turned to see a female doctor she had never seen before. Mark greeted her.

"Hey." Mark thought that he needed to introduce these two. "Ummm….Arizona Robbins this is Erica Hahn."

Arizona tried not to seem shocked.

"You new here?" Erica asked.

"No. I have been the head of Pediatrics for over a year now." Arizona said with pride.

Somehow already she was defensive.

"Oh, Peds. Hard work down there."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Well I have a full schedule. Mark it was good seeing you again." Erica then turned to Arizona. "Arizona it was a pleasure meeting you." With that, Erica walked off.

Cristina came running up to Mark and hit him immediately. "Mark, that was so insensitive of you."

"Thanks, Cristina." Arizona said with anger in her voice.

Cristina looked at Arizona. "What? Huh? Oh yeah, right." She then turned to Mark.

"Dude, you could have waited on me. Erica and Arizona face to face? I mean we could have sold tickets."

Arizona slammed the chart on the desk and walked around the two saying, "I really don't

even know why she is friends with either of you."

"Robbins, you're kinda hot when you are angry." Mark said laughing.

"Shut it, Sloan" Arizona said never turning back to see him.

Arizona finished checking on her patients and decided she wanted to see Callie. She loved the fact that Callie was now just across the street. She gathered her things and made her way across the street for lunch.

Callie heard the key in the door and knew she had to hang up the phone. "I know Mark, I am sure you thought it was a riot. She's here. I gotta go." Callie quickly hung up the phone before the door opened.

Arizona walked in to find Callie was sitting on the couch. "You know, I have never understood daytime television, but I must say it is entertaining. I believe we could make a show at Seattle Grace. It would be a huge hit, with all the people sleeping around in closets and things."

"Yeah" Arizona said as she sat heavily on the couch. "So do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Calliope." Arizona said as she cut your eyes over to Callie.

"How did you not get the email? Chief Webber sent it to everyone."

"I was called in early remember. I didn't have time to check my email before Mark got his kicks for the day in introducing us."

"I'm sorry. If I thought you didn't know, I would have called you. So other than coming face to face with Erica unexpected, how has your day been?"

"Really? Not so good."

"You want me to make you some lunch?"

"No. I'll get it." Arizona stood and walked over to the kitchen. "She isn't really what I had imagined."

"Oh yeah?"

"Nope." Arizona was looking around in the contents of the refrigerator. "Want a sandwich?"

"Already been over this. I don't really like them." Callie repositioned herself to face the kitchen. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just thought she would be different. Want some fruit? I need fruit. I love fruit."

"Sure I will take some fruit. Like what kind of different?"

"Are we out of soda?"

"Ummm you never drink soda. You want to talk about this?"

Arizona raised up, "Not really. I would like to have lunch with my girlfriend and not talk about her ex girlfriend."

"Bed buddy really."

Arizona looked at Callie. "Really? I would rather call her your ex thank you."

"If girlfriend makes you feel better, then girlfriend."

Arizona put the contents of her lunch on the bar and sat down. Callie continued to just look at her. "You know she is okay if you like that….."

"I thought we weren't talking about her. What happened with the patient this morning?"

Callie started to laugh and walked over to the bar and took the seat next to Arizona.

Arizona smiled and told Callie about her day. The parts that didn't involve meeting Erica. She then told Callie the latest on Derrick and Alex. Arizona really missed Alex. He was who she had taken under her wings, the future as she so often referred to him. In the case this morning, she could have really used him.

"I miss him. You know in that throw a brick at you sorta way."

"I know, but I am glad he is doing better."

They finished the sandwich and fruit together. Arizona looked at her watch. "I gotta run.

Oh and I talked to my parents this morning. They are coming to Seattle in two weeks. I thought maybe you could talk to your parents and we could have them all meet. You know, before the wedding." The words had no more gotten out of her mouth, than there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Callie said as Arizona was collecting her things.

Callie opened the door and there was silence for a second. "Hey." Arizona finally heard Callie speak. Then Arizona heard the voice she had just heard earlier.

"Callie. How are you?" Arizona looked up as Callie motioned for Erica to come in. "I heard you were injured in the shooting and I was just coming to check on you." Erica noticed Arizona. "Oh Doctor Robbins, I am sorry. Were you checking on her? I can come back."

"No, you are good." Arizona smiled that smile. The one Callie knew all to well. The smile that said _I am smiling to act like I am happy. You know better, right? _Callie would have laughed, but felt it totally inappropriate. "I have to go back to the hospital anyway. Now that I know Callie is fine." Arizona said in response to Erica's comment.

Arizona put her bag over her shoulder and walked toward the door. As she walked by Callie she leaned over and kissed Callie gently on the lips and smiled. "And I will see you tonight."

"And I probably can't wait." Callie returned the smile.

Erica watched the interaction between the two and realized coming over may not have been a well thought out plan.

Arizona turned to walk out the door and passed Erica. "Dr. Hahn, I am assuming I will see you at the hospital."

"Um, I am sure you will."

Arizona had just passed Erica when Callie said "I love you. See you later."

"Love you too. Get some rest."

Arizona left leaving Erica in somewhat of shock. "I didn't realize. I mean, when I met her this morning, I thought Mark was enjoying it too much, but I had no idea."

"Yeah we have been together over a year. So how are you?"

"Good. I would ask the same about you, but it is pretty obvious how you have been."

"I am good. Really, really good." Callie's smile almost melted Erica.

Callie sat on the couch after Erica took a seat at the bar. "So she doesn't mind me being here?"

Callie chuckled, "She is probably at the hospital now looking for bricks to throw at you."

Erica looked a little intimidated. "Really?"

"No, she is good with us. I mean me and Arizona. She knows that I would never do anything to cost our relationship. We trust each other."

"That's good. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about the way I handled things."

"Don't be. Without you, without that night, I wouldn't have Arizona. That is what I can't imagine my life without."

"You are that serious, huh?"

"Yep. Talking marriage and babies."

Erica laughed, "Wow that is serious. I am glad."

"So what about you?"

"Well I started seeing someone six months ago. We are just taking it slow. We are both every busy and are just feeling things out."

"I am glad you are happy. I know now what happened between us, brought me to her. I don't regret any of it. Without you, I may not have opened myself to that."

"Yeah, thanks." They both laughed. "I need to get back I have a ton of patients, but I just wanted to check on you."

"I am glad you did. It's good to see you."

Erica stood and began to walk toward the door. "Maybe I will see you before I leave."

"Thanks for checking on me."

"Anytime." Erica made her way out of the apartment. She had never seen Callie that happy. Arizona and Callie seemed so at ease with her being there. The only thing on Erica's mind right now was killing Mark Sloan.

Arizona had been very busy all day. Her morning started early and now she was dealing with literally running into Erica all day. Arizona just wanted quiet for a minute and made her way to the doctor's lounge. She sat on the couch and laid her head back. She seemed to just be there a minute when the door opened. Arizona looked over to see Erica.

"Can we talk?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Can we talk?"

Arizona raised her head and sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get any rest. "Sure."

Arizona raised up on the couch and was now sitting across from Erica.

"Thanks for letting me talk to Callie."

Arizona gave a judging chuckle. "I didn't let you. Callie is a grown woman that can do as she pleases. I trust that what she does will not be negative on us."

"She is happy. She told me you were talking about marriage and kids."

Arizona wasn't sure why Callie hadn't told Erica about her condition. "We are talking about it, yes."

"Dr. Robbins, I just want to make sure that there isn't any tension between us. Callie is happy, I am happy, we have both moved on."

"I understand that both of you have moved on, but you need to understand something too. You hurt her. O'Malley hurt her. My biggest goal is to make sure that Callie isn't hurtagain. As long as you and I are on the same page with that, we are good."

"I am glad that she has someone that protects her the way you do."

Arizona leaned over toward Erica. "I am going to tell you like I told someone else once. I grew up with the name Arizona. I learned to fight young. Nothing will spark that like someone messing with Callie. We understand each other?"

Erica couldn't help but smile at the woman sitting across from her. She was an attractive woman, with her blonde hair, dimples and bright blue eyes. Erica had to admit, she was slightly jealous. "I understand, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona stood and just before walking out the door, she turned and looked at Erica one last time. "You even look at Calliope wrong and I will kick your ass."

When Arizona turned around she bumped into Cristina. Cristina chuckled and whispered to Arizona. "You go roller-skate girl."

"Hush, Yang." Arizona walked around Cristina.

Cristina just looked in on Erica. "She just looks girlie." Cristina laughed as she walked away.

Arizona walked out of the lounge just as her pager was sounding. "God, what now?"

She made her way to the nurses' station. "Someone page me?"

"Yes Dr. Robbins. You have a visitor in the family room."

Arizona turned toward the room and then back to the nurse. "Who is it?"

"I am not sure."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

Arizona walked into the room. "Well look at you."

"McKenzie?" Arizona quickly made her way across the room and hugged the woman.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come and visit my favorite sister-in-law."

"I am still your only sister-in-law, right?" Arizona chuckled.

"Well yes, but I was really trying to be nice. Besides it wouldn't matter if I had 15. You would still be my favorite."

"Right. Here sit down. What's going on with you? How are the kids?" Arizona clapped her hands in excitement about talking to McKenzie.

"They are good. They miss you. We all miss you."

"I know. I am trying to get out there and see mom and dad. I would love to see the kids.

How's Ben?"

"He is good. Umm..." McKenzie obviously had something on her mind.

"What's up?"

"Your Mom told me about Callie. They said they haven't seen you this happy since…well."

"Kenzie…"

"That you are getting married?"

"Yes." Arizona smiled at her friends amusement.

"Arizona Robbins getting married. You must really love this girl."

"Yeah. I really do."

"They told me about the accident and what happened after. They said you guys were talking about kids and now…..well now…I am so sorry."

"It's been hard on her."

"I remember how you felt about children. I remember the fears you had."

"It's beyond that."

"Have you told Callie about Jessica?"

"No."

"Don't you think you should? I mean that is huge part of who you are."

"I thought maybe I could once. Then I did the whole I'm not broken speech and it was gone. She really wanted children. We were so stuck on what we wanted, we almost lost each other. Then we knew we loved each other; that we could change. My change just seemed so silly when I saw how she wanted that."

"You were my best friend, Arizona. I know you better than anyone. I remember how you felt about children after Jess. Do you really think you just said you would for her or did you want kids?"

"I wanted her to have what she needed. I would do anything for her."

McKenzie was just staring at Arizona as she talked. Arizona knew what was coming next.

"You look just like him. Your brother would have loved seeing you this successful. He was so proud of you. You know that, right?"

A tear ran down Arizona's face. "I miss him so bad some days that it is hard to get through the day."

"Every time I look at you, I see him. Those Dimples and eyes. That blonde hair and that the _sun is always shining in my world_ attitude. He was amazing. I know that I can't imagine getting close to someone and losing them again. I get that Arizona, but this baby thing, you can't spend the rest of your life running from what happened. Jess wouldn't want that for you."

"I just don't know what to do now. She can't carry a child."

"She can't. Only she can't, Arizona."

McKenzie moved over close to Arizona. "He was just like you. When we first got married, DJ didn't want kids. He said he just wanted it to be us. We could go vacation together and see the world. Just us. The day he got his orders was the first time he realized what we may have missed. He knew that I wanted kids. He knew that I hadn't pushed him, but there wasn't enough time to plan. It's almost like he knew." McKenzie looked down as a tear ran down her face. "It was like he knew he wouldn't come home. He came home one day and said that he wanted to try. I didn't understand because we didn't have time to try. DJ was so afraid that he was going to leave me alone. He came home two days before they left and handed me a card. I didn't know what the hell it was. He said that if anything happened to him he wanted to leave me something behind. Something that would be ours."

"What was it for?"

"A sperm bank."

"What? He left you….."

"Yes." McKenzie chuckled. "That was his way. After DJ was killed, I couldn't breathe most days. I did good to get out of bed and into the shower. He had been gone five months the first time I tried."

"Kenzie, I never knew."

"I know. I couldn't bring myself to tell your Mom and Dad. I knew that if it didn't work they would be devastated. So I did it alone. Just me, the doctor, and DJ. It felt right that way. I lost the baby about 2 months into the pregnancy."

"Oh god. I am so sorry."

"I tried one more time. When it failed, I…..I just couldn't. By this time DJ had been gone over a year. Ben and I started getting close and I just…I just couldn't take the lose anymore. I loved him Arizona ,but I had to let him go."

"I understand. We all understood. Ben is wonderful to you and the girls. He was good for you." By now both women were crying. Arizona hugged McKenzie. "We always knew he wanted you to go on."

McKenzie pulled back. "See that is just it. He would want you to move on too. He wouldn't want you to miss what he did. When he thought he may never come back from Iraq, he knew he had missed his chance to have a baby. Don't be like him and let that go. It was a freak thing, Arizona. It was a long time ago." McKenzie reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. She kissed the card and held it out. "Here."

"What's that?"

"It was his gift to me. Now it's his gift to you."

Arizona took the card. "Your Mom said that Callie still may have some eggs they can use, but it needed to be carried by someone else. He is your brother. Callie's egg with his sperm, Arizona. The baby could even look like you. God knows he did. That baby would have your DNA. Your parent's would be…"

"It's biological Grandparents." Arizona looked up at McKenzie.

"I would be no different than a sister carrying a baby for another sister. Your blood would run through it's veins. He would be honored to help you. He loved you more than anyone. You were his best friend. Other than me, the one he missed the most over there. He would want to help you. I mean I have Ben and the girls now. I will never use it. I know it may be a little weird, but it would be your family too. Fifty percent Torres and fifty percent Robbins. Arizona, those are numbers biological parents get."

"Thank you. I…I'll think about it. I just don't want Callie knowing yet."

"I know Daniel told me you were keeping all this from Callie."

"I just don't want her hopes up yet."

"I understand. Listen I was in town on business. My flight leaves in a couple hours so I need to make my way to the airport. I hear you and Callie and coming out to visit."

"I think she needs to meet Mom and Dad. Then we are going to Miami so I can met her family."

"So I am assuming I will see you when you are home?"

"Of course."

McKenzie hugged Arizona. "It was good seeing you and I can't wait to meet this wonder woman." McKenzie laughed.

"You will love her. Everyone does."

Arizona walked her sister-in-law out of the hospital. As they hugged they exchanged _'see you in a few weeks'_. Arizona watched as the cab pulled away. She pulled the card from her lab coat pocket and said under her breathe, "At least it couldn't happen again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next 10 days had been pretty uneventful. Alex was in stable condition and moved from the ICU to a regular room. Derrick had been released from the hospital and was resting for another two weeks before returning to work. Everything was back to normal with the exception of those two. Arizona's life with Erica was even more uneventful. In the past ten days she had only seen Erica twice. She had to say, Erica was talented and an asset to the hospital, but would be glad to see her go.

Arizona had thought a lot about McKenzie. She knew that what McKenzie said was true.

She had also talked to Addison the next day. Addison explained that women, more so those who were gay, often used a sibling in order for the baby to actually have a chance of having features like the person. She would be basically a surrogate for baby that would biologically be DJ and Callie's. Arizona had thought a lot about McKenzie.

Today, today Arizona had one thing she needed to worry about.

"There you go. Everything is signed." Arizona handed the paperwork to Richard.

"Well you two have fun on your vacations. Make sure Torres rests."

"I will. See you in two weeks."

Arizona made her way from the hospital. The only thing Arizona was going to worry about was getting Callie on that plane.

Arizona walked into the apartment more bubbly than even normal. "You ready?"

Callie seemed a little more nervous than normal. It was obvious by the pee-pee dance that was now happening as she was checking the luggage. Arizona smiled and walked over to

Callie placing one hand on each shoulder until she had her stare.

"Calliope Torres, they will love you."

"You don't know that. I mean what if I do something stupid or blurt out inappropriate stuff. Is the Cindy Crawford poster still on your wall?"

Arizona laughed. "No it isn't and they will love you. I do, so they will."

"Uuuuggghhhh."

Arizona pulled Callie into a kiss. As hands wondered and the kiss intensified, Callie made a statement. "I am better. You said when I was better…."

"Calliope, we have a plane to catch."

"There are flights in to Virginia all the time. I saw it on the internet. True story."

"My parents will be at the airport waiting on us. We have to make this one. Beside, don't you think that sex in my bed at my parent's house, seems much more fun."

Callie smiled, "You are trash minded you know that."

Arizona broke away from Callie and picked up some of the luggage. "That's why you

love me."

"Oh you are just bad" Callie laughed as she was in charge of the luggage that rolled. "Just as bad as you wanna be."

The five hour flight from Seattle to Virginia was pleasant. Callie had to make her pee pee run every half an hour which had Arizona laughing to herself. She couldn't believe

anyone would be so afraid of her parents. Although, Daniel Robbins was not always the easiest person. He was a very nice man once you got to know him. Few people ever really did. When you meet him he is a little intimidating. He was a man that commanded respect from everyone. He had that military feel that surrounded him. Arizona loved her father

with everything in her. Callie was right, Arizona's family had been broken by DJ's death.

Deep down, he was a gentle man.

The plane touched down in Virginia at 4:15pm. The two made their way to baggage claim and then out toward the front of the airport. Arizona stopped before they rounded the final corner where Arizona's parents were waiting.

"Callie." Callie stopped walking and turned to Arizona. "You will do fine. Just be herself, okay?"

"Got it."

Arizona was a little concerned with the Vodka Callie had consumed on the plane.

"Right." Arizona said as Callie walked on without her. "Now is the time to drink?"

_**Daniel and Julie Robbins POV**_

"Come on Daniel. It is fine."

"I just want to make sure that everything is right. I just want to make sure the only thing that she asked is done."

"Daniel, we went through the house three times today. All signs of Jessica are gone. The pictures are put away in our bedroom closet."

"I know I just want to make absolute sure."

"The two of you do realize she is going to have to tell her, right? I mean, she deserves to know the truth. I can't believe she hasn't….."

Daniel interrupted his wife. "It is her story Julie. She will tell her when she is ready."

The truth is they weren't doing much different than they always did. Every time Arizona came home, things were moved, pictures were taken down, memories and a life Arizona once knew were hidden in her parents bedroom closet. They had moved to Quantico

Virginia five years ago from San Antonio Texas. Once they left Texas they thought

Arizona would be better. They wish their daughter would face her past. Running just wasn't anything they had ever seen from Arizona. They just wanted her to stop running.

Daniel looked around the room on last time. "Alright. We are good."

"What am I going to do with the two of you?"

The twenty minute drive to the airport was full of talk about what they expected. They had never seen Callie, but had only heard Arizona talk about how beautiful she was.

McKenzie had told them, although she hadn't seen Callie, Arizona's picture of her caused

McKenzie to agreed-Callie was stunning.

Daniel parked the car in the parking lot. He took Julie's hand and they walked into the

Airport. They had to admit they were nervous too. They were about to met someone who would be in their family, would be their daughter, and hopefully their friend. They knew they had gotten lucky with McKenzie. When they moved to Quantico she had moved with them. McKenzie was an only child and her parents had moved out of the country just before DJ was killed. It was a military family.

McKenzie's father was also in the Marines. She had met DJ through her dad and Daniel. He and Daniel were best friends and had been stationed close during their careers. There were times, when the kids were young, the families would meet at one location or the other and have vacations. She had met Ben through DJ. He was one of his friends that he had been stationed with him during his short time in the Marines. Ben had been hurt in the same attack that had taken DJ's life and was sent home to Bethesda Hospital in Maryland. Since it was just a half hour drive, McKenzie went to see Ben a lot. When he was released he was given a desk job in Quantico. He became an adopted son to Daniel and Julie. They were very happy when the two married. When the girls came, Gabrielle a year later and Grace two years after that, Daniel and Julie were given grandparents duties. Gabrielle and Grace didn't know any different. To them they were their grandparents and called them so. Now the three and one year old, were theirs. Their name may not have been Robbins, but you could never tell any different.

Quantico was a military town. In the middle was a huge military base. As you entered the gates you were stopped by the MP and your ID was verified. As you drove through the base you would see the commissary and the barracks apartments for the people that were stationed there with their families. As you went several miles down the road were the single barracks were Ben lived when he first moved to Virginia. There was a park and housing where higher ranked officers lived. Ben and McKenzie now lived in the couples barracks just inside the gates. McKenzie, Ben, the girls, and the Robbins' eat dinner together almost every night.

Since McKenzie returned from Seattle, almost two weeks ago, Arizona had been the topic of conversation. Everyone knew that she needed to talk to Callie about her past. They had hoped that Arizona would, but weren't surprised she hadn't. Arizona never talked about her past. Arizona left that part of her life behind. She surrounded herself with school and work. She was determined to be the best Pediatrics Surgeon there was. The family was sure it was therapy for her. Something, anything, to take her mind off of the accident. It was that accident that made Arizona who she was. It made her driven and gave her insight

that made her uniquely qualified. It made her know that sometimes the worst happens.

Sometimes you just can't change the outcome and you are left with the reality of a situation. Like it or not- that's life. Unfair at times and amazing at others. Either way, it's life.

Daniel and Julie waited where they always met Arizona. They were so excited when they saw her round the corner. Daniel released Julie's hand and quickly walked toward his daughter. "Hey, sweetheart."

Callie smiled as she saw Arizona's face light up. "Hi, Dad." Arizona returned the very strong hug her father was giving her.

Julie noticed the woman standing beside her daughter. Arizona and McKenzie were right.

Julie walked over to Callie.

"Callie?"

Callie turned her attention to the woman before her. "Yes." You could tell this was

Arizona's mother. The hair was the same. Her eyes a stunning blue and when she smiled at Callie, the dimples were identical. "You must be Mrs. Robbins."

"Julie, please. Here let me help you with that." Julie took one of the bags just as Daniel

and Arizona broke their hug. With Julie's free arm, she motioned for Arizona. "Come over here and act like more than your father is here." Julie said smiling.

Arizona returned the smile. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi baby. You look good."

"As do you. Mom, Dad, this is Callie."

Daniel held his hand out. "It is a pleasure, Callie."

Callie took the offered hand. "It is so nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you both."

Daniel had immediately put Callie at ease. He was obviously military. His hair was a light brown that was cut into a high and tight. His golden skin and hazel eyes made him a very

attractive man. Before she knew it he had hugged her. "Welcome to our home."

Callie felt him giggle a little. "Thanks." Callie didn't know why he was giggling.

"Here let me help you." Daniel took some of the bags as Callie and Julie began walking to the car leaving Daniel and Arizona behind for just a second. Once Callie was out of range of hearing him, Daniel chuckled and spoke, "Vodka much?"

"Stop it Dad. She's really nervous."

Daniel continued to laugh as they walked. Callie and Julie were ahead in their own conversation. So Arizona continued to talk to her Dad. "Arizona, she's really pretty."

Arizona smiled with pride. "Yes she is. She is an amazing doctor. I mean, amazing."

"I am so glad that you are happy."

"I am. She is the best thing to happen to me. She is a great person. You will see."

Daniel laughed again. "I wonder if your mother even knows."

"Are you kidding? She has seen us all on Vodka." They laughed.

"Bless her heart. I hate that she is so nervous."

There was silence for a moment. "You did it, right?"

Daniel stopped and looked at Arizona. "Honey, you are going to have to tell her."

"You did it though?" Arizona seemed panicked

"Yes, Arizona. It's like Jess never existed."

Those words hit Arizona like a ton of bricks. She was ashamed. She was ashamed that

someone that meant so much, seemed like a dirty secret. Arizona looked at Daniel. "She did exist. She was real. I just need time to tell Callie."

"You said yourself. She is a good person. If she loves you she will understand. What happened was out of your control. You fought, hell we all fought. Nothing could be done.

She will understand."

"I just don't know how I will look in her eyes."

"Like you are. Someone that something terrible happened to."

"Maybe I could have fought harder."

Daniel noticed that Callie and Julie were standing outside the car looking at them in deep conversation. Julie with a look that said she knew what the conversations was. Callie with a look of curiosity. Daniel hit the button to unlock the doors and open the truck.

"We fought, Arizona. We did everything possible. There is nothing that you could have done."

Arizona caught Callie stare. "What if I tell her and what if she never looks at me the same again?"

"What if you don't and hide something like that from someone you love. If she loves you, she will look at you just like she is now."

Arizona smiled slightly at Callie.

Callie returned the nervous smile as she thought to herself _'what the hell is going on.'_


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8

When the car pulled into the driveway, one of the prettiest children Callie had ever seen ran from the house. As they opened the car doors you could hear the child screaming Arizona's name. Arizona quickly got out of the car and met the little girl running across the front lawn. She jumped into Arizona's arms and wrapped her legs and arms around her. It was hard, seeing this picture, for Callie to believe Arizona, at any point, never wanted children.

Callie noticed that a young couple was standing on the porch holding a toddler. The young guy came and helped Daniel get the bags. Callie walked to the back of the car to help with the bags.

"Ben, this is Callie." Daniel introduced the two.

Ben smiled at Callie. "Hi, Callie. I hope that you aren't thinking you are carrying any of these bags inside." Ben had a beautiful smile.

"I can help."

"We have this Callie." Daniel said.

"Well….okay."

"Come on Callie I will show you to your room." Julie motioned for Callie.

As they stepped onto the porch Julie introduced Callie and McKenzie. "Hi, Callie. It is so nice to meet you. We have all heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet all of you too." Arizona was very close to her family and Callie knew that, but she didn't realize they were all the same. They all seemed unbelievably sweet.

Arizona walked up on the porch still carrying her niece. "Gabrielle, this is Callie. Can you say hi?"

The small girl smiled and waved at Callie. "She is beautiful."

"Thanks." McKenzie said. "We think so."

Julie showed Callie into the house with Arizona and Gabby right behind her. As they walked Callie heard Gabby laughed uncontrollably. They stopped just outside a large room. The room was filled with neutral colors and books. Arizona put the little girl down as Daniel and Ben brought their things in the room.

"We will leave you two alone and let you unpack. If you need help just let me know." Julie smiled and hugged Arizona again. "McKenzie started dinner so it should be ready before long. Callie you relax, dear."

"Thanks, Julie."

As they watched them walk out of the room, Arizona spoke, "I so miss them sometimes."

"I bet." Callie smiled and pulled Arizona to her. "Now what about the promise about your room."

"Calliope, you have a one track mind."

"I do. I am proud of it."

"You are like a female version of Sloan."

"And? You say it like that's a bad thing." Callie kissed Arizona and thought she was about to make good on the promise, when the door suddenly opened. The two looked down to see Gabby standing there smiling.

"And what are you doing in here." Arizona stopped and went to pick the little girl up. Arizona walked over to Callie and said, "This is what you have to look forward to. Being interrupted by kids and trying to have sex while Dora is on." Arizona kissed Callie on the cheek and sat on the bed with the little girl.

Callie loved to see Arizona so good with Gabby. She saw her this way at the hospital, but it was nice to see her with family. She watched as Gabby lay on the bed squealing while Arizona tickled her. Arizona was always so private about her family. Callie really didn't understand now that she had met them. There was a lot that Callie was learning. Like the fact Julie was a scrub nurse. Arizona had mentioned before that she liked the hospital when she was a kid, but Callie didn't know that. Callie wondered what else she would find out before the wedding.

Callie continued to watch the two as they held fingers and place their thumbs together. They shouted out, "One, two, three, four. I declare thumb war." Callie didn't understand; Arizona was great with kids. What had made her not want children of her own?

"Gabby." McKenzie said as she entered the room. "I told you to let aunt Arizona unpack and then you can play." She picked Gabby up off the bed. "Sorry."

"No. Don't be. They seemed to be having a great time. I am sure they miss her."

"Yes they do. She has a way with the kids. Always has." McKenzie looked at Arizona.

Callie looked between the two. _That is it_ she thought. _There is something she isn't telling me._

McKenzie excused herself from the room, taking Gabby with her.

"Arizona?" Callie asked as she watched Arizona unpacking.

"Yea." Arizona didn't look up and just continued with what she was doing.

"Is there something going on?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You and Daniel were in some big conversation earlier and now you and McKenzie with the looks."

Arizona walked over and closed the bedroom door. She then walked back to Callie. "Are you wanting to talk about this or are we going to work on that promise?"

"Okay, that is how you are going to make me forget about this? Arizona, you are scaring me."

Arizona kissed Callie on the lips, then on the cheek, then her earlobe, then making her way down the side of Callie's neck. "I don't know what you are talking about, Calliope." She whispered just before her kisses started across Callie collarbone and across the skin that showed over the top of Callie's low cut shirt.

"Arizona. You aren't going to win this one."

"Wanna bet?" Arizona said as her hand found the buttons on Callie's jeans. "I mean we can bet. I will win." Arizona said never stopping her kissing attack on Callie's Chest, neck and face.

"I…ummmm."

"You…ummmm…what?" She said as her hand found it's way into Callie's jeans.

Suddenly Callie forgot everything she was thinking. Her lips found Arizona with fiery. Arizona walked slowly toward Callie's body causing Callie to step backward toward the bed. Their lips never left each other's until Callie was on the bed with Arizona over her. They were forehead to forehead looking into each other's eyes as Arizona's hand found it's destination. "I love you, Callie."

"I love you too."

Arizona kissed Callie again until there was knock at the door. "Arizona, honey." Both women jumped. Then started to giggle when they heard the voice again. "Arizona?"

Arizona leaned her head against Callie's as she huffed. "Yea, Mom."

"Dinner is almost ready. I was wanted to tell you girls."

Callie giggled. "Thanks Mom, we will be down in a second."

"Okay."

Arizona pulled her hand from Callie's underwear and laid beside her. Arizona smiled and looked at Callie. "God I miss Yang."

They both laughed for a while and then got up, pulled themselves together and prepared for their first family dinner.

"McKenzie, this is awesome." Callie said.

"Well, thank you."

"So Callie, tell us something about yourself." Ben asked.

"Well I am not sure there's a lot to know. My family lives in Miami. I moved to Seattle about 5 years ago and became a attending in Orthopedics at Seattle Grace. I have a sister Aria. My best friends are two of the cockiest people that you will ever meet in your life. Other than that, I am pretty boring."

"She is being modest. She is one of the best Orthopedic Surgeons in the country. Bailey, our chief resident, told me once that the heads of Plastics, Neurology and Cardiology played rocks, paper, scissors for Callie to help in their surgeries."

Callie chuckled as she pushed food around her plate. "I had forgotten about that. I think Derrick won."

"She also told us about the day you were injured. She said you tried to protect her and that little girl." Julie said with gratitude in her voice.

"I just wanted to make sure they were alright."

"Well either way, thank you. I don't know what…..well what we would have done if something….."

"Mom." Arizona said as she watched her mom being to cry.

"It's okay." Callie said. "Julie, I promise you this. Arizona is my number one priority. She pretty much has been since the day I met her. You talk about me, this woman is Pediatric god."

Julie and Daniel smiled. "We have gathered that from some of her co-workers before." Julie said with pride.

"Her first day, she had like twenty pt's and one….well one shouldn't be here today and wouldn't had she not taken over. Everyone thought Peds was this weak field. Then Arizona comes along, starts turning heads, and people realize just how hardcore Peds really is." Everyone at the table was just looking at Callie. Callie looked to them one by one. No one was saying anything. "What?"

Daniel started to laugh. "I think we are really going to like you."

Ben spoke before it became more awkward. "So what's on for tomorrow?"

The remainder of the dinner was spent talking about the sites they wanted Callie to see while she was here. Daniel had everything planned perfectly. It had been a long time since Arizona's family had seen her with someone. They wouldn't get over how quick each of them was ready to compliment the other. They could just tell there was a genuine love between them. They were happy, Arizona was happy again. They knew Callie made Arizona happy. They had only seen this one other time. Everyone at the table thought it. Everyone knew it. This was it; the one. The one that would help Arizona put the past to rest.

The next two days were spent with the family showing Callie around Washington. She had never been and was very excited. Daniel, Ben and McKenzie were working today and Gabby wanted to stay with Arizona and Callie. They had agreed and she was spending the day with her new favorite friend. She had immediately taken to Callie.

"I need to run to the store. Arizona, is there anything you and Callie would like me to pick up?"

"Well I actually have a few things we need. How about we go with you."

"That sounds goods."

"Callie!" Arizona yelled up the stairs. Arizona couldn't help but laugh when she saw Callie. She came to the top of the stairs with ribbons in part of her hair and rollers in the other. She had obviously been given a makeover due to all the blush that was now on face and the bright red lipstick that she was wearing.

"Yea."

"I mean really? Like there is nothing wrong with you?" Arizona giggled.

"What? She said I looked fantastic." Gabby walked from around Callie.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" The little girl asked.

Arizona smiled that smile, "She is stunning."

"I did it all by myself."

"You did a wonderful job, honey." Arizona turned her attention to Callie. "Mom was going for groceries and I told her we would go, but I can see you are busy, so I'll tell her we will stay."

"No. Go ahead and go. We got this don't we Gabby?"

The little girl grinned and nodded.

"Okay. We will be back as soon as we can."

"Take your time because when you come back, I will look like a star."

Arizona walked off laughing. "Yeah okay."

"Your next aunt Arizona." Callie said. Callie looked down at Gabby. "We are doing nails now, right?"

"Yep." They made their way back to Arizona's room.

Arizona and Julie had been gone for half an hour when Gabby decided that dress up time was done and she wanted to play hide and seek. They had taken turns several times each hiding. This time Callie couldn't seem to find the little girl. There was only one place she hadn't looked. Callie looked at the cracked door leading into Daniel and Julie's room.

She pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Gabby, you in here?" Callie looked around the room. "Gabrielle, I don't think I should be in here. You here?" Callie suddenly heard giggles coming from across the room. "Gabby, I know you are in there. Come on out." Giggles again. "Gabby. I don't want to go into their closet." Callie walked into the room. "Come on out." Gabby was still giggling. Callie knew she had to get her. She opened the door to the closet. "There you are. Come on I don't think we should be in your grandparent's closet." Callie leaned down to get her.

The closet was huge. It was neatly organized with an obvious pattern. Daniel's military attire lined one wall, his daily clothes another, and Julie's clothes lined the third wall. The wall closest to Callie had a couple shelves. As Callie raised by up with Gabby, she was looking face to face with a stack of picture frames facing her. She didn't understand why the pictures were there. The one on top was Arizona holding a baby. Callie would have assumed it was Gabrielle or Grace, but Arizona was too young in the photo. When she moved the first one it revealed another. The picture was of Arizona asleep. She was laying on her back in the bed with a baby, that looked to be a few months old, sleeping against her. Callie moved the frame to see the next picture. This one was Arizona and another young girl. The photo was up close just showing their faces that were cheek to cheek. Callie moved that frame and saw the one that put the story together. The young girl was laying on a bed in the delivery room. Her and Arizona's face was separate by only the newborn's.

Callie was still holding Gabby and said without thinking. "Who is that?"

Gabby thought she was playing the game her and her grandmother play. The little girl pointed to Arizona and said "Arizona." She then point to the other two and announced their name. "Jessica…..Conner."

'_Who the hell is Jessica and Conner?' _Was all Callie could think.


	9. The Truth

Chapter 9

**By looking at the picture there was one thing that was clear; Arizona had a child-somewhere. Jessica seemed to be the same age as Arizona. Callie had to admit, she was a very attractive girl. If you like that gorgeous, brown hair, beautiful blue eyes sort of way. Callie put Gabby down and continued to flip through the picture frames. "Why hasn't she told me?" Callie looked at the photo of Arizona laying asleep with the baby. "Why the hell hasn't she told me?" **

**Callie put the pictures back in place and closed the door to the closet. "I wanna watch cartoons now."**

"**Oh…..ok." Callie walked her downstairs still in shock. As she sat there with Gabby staring mindlessly at the television screen Callie could only think of one thing. What to do when Arizona came home. Should she act like she didn't know, should she confront her, or Callie's favorite of the three and tell her she was called back to Seattle on a special case? Callie didn't get to answer her question before Arizona walked in the front door.**

"**Hey you two." Arizona said smiling. "You guys having fun."**

"**Yeah!" Gabby shouted.**

"**Cool." Arizona replied as she put the groceries on the counter. She noticed that Callie hadn't turned from the television. Arizona's smile faded. "Callie? You alright?"**

**Callie never turned. "Um, yeah. I'm good."**

"**Ok. I am just going to help mom finish bringing in the groceries." Callie stood and faced Arizona. A chill went down Arizona's spine and she wasn't sure why. Just the look on Callie's face. Arizona didn't know what was wrong, but it was just…..stone. "Calliope, is something wrong?"**

"**I said I am fine." Callie still hadn't decided how she was going to handle this. "I'll help you." Callie said walking around Arizona. **

"**Callie?"**

**Callie stopped and turned around. "What?"**

"**You would tell me if there's something, right?"**

"**Would you?" That is all Callie said and walked out the door.**

**Arizona looked at Gabby. "Gabby, what did you and Callie do today?"**

"**Played dress up. She looked funny." The little girl laughed.**

"**Yeah she did. What else did you do?"**

"**We watched cartoons and played hide and seek."**

**Julie walked in the front door. "Mom, did Callie seem alright to you?"**

"**Fine I guess. Why?"**

"**Something happened. Gabby said they just watched cartoons and played hide and seek."**

"**Hide and seek?"**

"**That's what she said."**

**Callie walked into the kitchen. "Here are the rest of the groceries. I have a terrible headache. If don't mind, I am going to lay down a minute."**

"**No dear you go right ahead." Julie said. After Callie walked out of the room, Julie spoke. "Arizona, Gabby's favorite hiding place is in the closet."**

"**And?"**

"**The same closet that I hide all the pictures."**

"**What?" Arizona said terrified. "Mom!"**

"**I'm sorry. I never dreamed she would be in there."**

"**Oh God. She knows." Arizona started to pace the floor. "I gotta go talk to her."**

"**Yes you do. Now stop pacing the floor and go talk to her. Arizona, you should have been the one to tell her."**

**As Arizona walked out of the kitchen she said over her shoulder, "I know, Mom." **

**Arizona knocked on the door. No response. Arizona knocked again. She walked in when she didn't hear anything from Callie. "Callie?" Arizona said as she stuck her head in the door. There was still no answer. Arizona went and sat on the foot of the bed while Callie's back was to her. "Callie, is there something wrong?"**

"**No. I have a headache Arizona." **

"**Do you want me to believe that my three year old niece gave you a headache after an hour or would you like to talk to me?"**

"**Just go away, Arizona."**

**Arizona got up from the bed and walked around and knelt in front of Callie. "We need to talk about this. I know that Gabby hide in my parent's closet and that is where the pictures, I asked my parent's to hide were hidden. If it makes you feel any better, they hind most of them when I come around anyway." Callie gave Arizona her best **_**'really?' **_look. Arizona realized how stupid that sounded and wasn't even sure why she had said it. Other than the fact she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Mom is big on family pictures being around." Callie noticed the hurt look on Arizona's face as she continued. "I am not even sure how many she has. When I come home I look up and see a picture of me and a child sleeping. Rumor has it there are more. Maybe she knows one is all I can see; all I can take."

Callie sat up in the bed. "Why have you never told me? Who are they? Where are they?"

Arizona sat on the bed next to Callie. "First let me say how sorry I am that you found out this way. I make no excuses for this. My family has told me to tell you and I didn't, so please don't be upset with them. They were just doing as I asked. They felt it was my place to tell you."

"Tell me what? What are you hiding from me? Just tell me." Arizona could tell Callie's

patience was wearing thin.

"I met Jessica my senior year of high school. We immediately just connected. It was easy and fun. We were two kids that always saw the glass half full. She wanted to go into medicine too, so all our classes were the same. We even decided that we would go to the same University. We had been together two years when Jess told me she wanted to have a baby. We were young and brilliantly stupid. We didn't think about residency and long hours, we saw what was right in front of us. Our parents tried to get us to wait, but us being the smarter people, went ahead with our plans. We were in our third year when Jess told me she was pregnant. We were so excited." Arizona smiled

Callie saw the tears starting to fill her eyes. "What happened to them?"

"I should have already told you. I am so sorry, Callie. I never wanted it to be this way." Arizona took a deep breath and continued. "The day Conner was born my life changed. We were so busy with school and our lives, most days it was chaos. When I held him the first time, the world stopped. It made scene and everything just fell into place. Not long after that I knew that Pediatrics was where it was for me. We both had to do clinicals at a local hospital for one of our classes. We went to school during the day and the hospital three nights a week." Arizona dropped her head and was visibly upset. "One night we left him with a sitter. We had hired a lady who was a friend of a friend. My parents were out of the country and Jess, well her parents had disowned her. I _**made**_ their baby gay, so they thought. They hadn't spoken to her in four years. They never even came to see Conner." Suddenly Arizona's hurt turned to anger. "How could someone do that, Callie? He was just a baby. He had done nothing to them."

"That is something I never understood. How people can be so angry. You are family you are suppose to love each other." Callie said rubbing Arizona's back. She was angry, but she loved Arizona and hated to see her hurting.

"He was eighteen months old that day we left for the hospital. We sat in the floor and played with him until the sitter came in and informed us were about to be late. We kissed him on the cheek. Jess on one side me on the other. That right there was my life, my world." Arizona's emotion of choice was now heartbroken again. "We kissed him, then left for the hospital. Jess was telling me some story about a friend of hers and her boyfriend as I was driving. We were about a mile from the hospital and was going through the last intersection when an eighty-two year old man had a heart attack behind the wheel. He ran through the red light and t-boned my car. Hitting right on Jess's side."

Arizona was lost in the past for a moment before continuing her story. "When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My eyes were barely open and focused when I saw who was standing at the end of my bed. It was her parents." Arizona started to cry harder and Callie wasn't even sure how that was possible.

Callie took Arizona and pulled her to her. Callie knew what had happened and Arizona was obviously heartbroken over it. "It's ok. We can stop for now."

"I knew. The minute I saw them I knew she was gone."

"I am so sorry." Callie said as she held Arizona.

"We were just stupid."

"Arizona…."

Arizona pulled back enough to look at Callie. "We were. We thought we would live forever. That nothing would ever happen to us. Callie, I was barely awake when he told me. Then he told me that he couldn't stop Jessica from being with me, but he could Conner."

"What?"

"He was Conner's next of kin. We never made a will or legally did anything. He told me they were taking Conner."

"They couldn't just take him. Right?"

"They were the next of kin. In the eyes of the law I was nothing more than his Mother's friend. I fought them, Callie. I was hurt in a hospital bed, my parent's out of the country and the law on their side. They just took him." Arizona was now crying so hard she could barely speak. "They…..they had…..never seen him and they took him while I was laying in a hospital bed. I lost them both in one moment."

"Where is Conner?"

"I don't know. They have moved several times and Jessica's sister will not tell me where he is. It was never that I didn't love you enough or that I didn't want to have kids with you, but you never know what tomorrow holds. I couldn't go through that again."

"I would never take a child from you, Arizona. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was afraid that you would think I didn't try hard enough or that I just let someone walk away with my son."

It was odd for Callie to hear those words, _**'my son' **_come from Arizona Robbins. "Have you thought about going after him. Things are different now. I mean you may be able

to…."

"He is eight. We were all he knew and they took him. They didn't know that he cried at night if you didn't put is favorite bunny in the bed with him or that carrots are his favorite, but he hated peas. I can't do that to him again. He doesn't even remember me. It became about him more than me."

"So you are just never gonna see him again?"

"I hope not. I hope that one day someone, anyone will tell him. That he comes to me on his terms."

"That's a lot to hope."

"I got a letter in the mail about two years ago saying that Jessica's mom had died of cancer. That was all it said. It was from her sister, Jillian. That's all I know."

"I don't even know what to say."

"I just didn't want you to think bad of me. I didn't want you to think I abandoned him."

"I know better than that. You have to give me more credit than that."

"It was like a loss for my family. They were like me, they lost them both. Most of the time when I come home they take the pictures down. Like I said, there is usually one and no more."

"I don't know her, but I believe she would want him to know you. She wouldn't want you to be away from him."

"She would want him safe and happy. I have to believe he is. I couldn't do that to him again. I can take him from everything he knows. I have to believe that is what Jessica would want too."

"Hang on." Callie said as she stood up. She walked from the room and left Arizona on the side of the bed a little relieved but still crying.

Callie came back into the room with a stack of frames. "These are the ones I found."

Arizona reached up and took the frames. She looked through them. She smiled proudly at the one of her, Jessica and Conner in the delivery room. "I will never forget that day."

"You know you have to find him."

"I can't. I won't do that, Callie." She said with her eyes fixed on the pictures.

Callie pulled the picture of Arizona and Jessica out of the stack. "Look at her, Arizona. She wanted that for the both of you. She would at least want you know where he was."

Arizona put the picture down. "I will not disrupt his life, Calliope. If you want children, we will have them, but Conner, Conner stays where he is. That's final."

Callie was surprised by Arizona's sudden anger as she stormed into the bathroom. Callie looked at the picture of Conner and Arizona asleep. "So I guess I am doing this on my own."


	10. Dreams and Promises

**This is the third of the updates tonight. I am going to try and name the chapters so you will know which ones you have read easier because of multiple updates at once. Thanks for reading and thank you so much for the kind comments. I will try to get Derek's name right. LOL**

**Chapter 10**

"Arizona?" Callie knocked on the bathroom door.

"Give me a minute, Callie."

Callie ignored her request and opened the door to find Arizona sitting on the side of the tub, wiping her tears. Callie went and sat beside her. "I will help you do whatever you want, but I just don't see how this is fair to Conner. When he is a grown adult and he finds out that everyone in his life has lied to him, they will lose him anyway."

"I understand that. They don't. All they see is them saving him from me and the lifestyle that she had."

"This isn't what she would want either. She wouldn't want you sitting here wondering where he is."

"Just leave it alone, Calliope." Arizona took a deep breath. "Can you just give me a minute, please?"

"Yeah." Callie walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

She walked down the stairs to find Gabby sitting watching the same cartoon as before.

She smelled food from the kitchen and knew that was where Julie was. Callie walked into the kitchen and caught Julie off guard. "Callie, dear. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. She told me."

"Well good for her." Julie said with a proud smile.

"Do you think she really doesn't want to find him?"

"I think that is what she believes, yes." Julie pointed to the bar stool in front of her and motioned for Callie to sit. "Sit down, dear." Callie did as she was asked. "Arizona loved Jessica in a way I have only seen her love one other time. She loves you that way. I see that. When Jess died, part of Arizona died. The other, well it died the moment Conner was gone for good. I really thought I would never see my daughter whole again. You gave her that back. She believes, and always has, that Conner doesn't need to be ripped from someone's arms again. Her love and protecting him is what keeps her from him."

"What do you think?"

"Well what I think doesn't count….but it isn't what Jessica wanted. She loved Arizona and wanted them to share this. She loved seeing him and Arizona together. You couldn't stop her from smiling. She wanted them to be together. Selfishness is keeping them apart. Arizona isn't selfish enough to take him and they are too selfish to give him back."

"Have any of you ever tried?"

"No. She made us promise that we wouldn't. As hard as it has been, we kept that promise. Did she make you?"

"No."

"Well then. I think we have found ourselves a loop hole."

Julie stood and walked back to the stove as she heard Arizona coming down the stairs. Callie watched curiously and let her mind run wild at the green light she was given. Arizona walking into the room stopped her thoughts. You could tell she had been crying and was carrying the frame from before. She placed them on the bar where Callie was sitting.

"Here Mom. You can put them back up. There is no need in hiding them anymore. Any of them."

"I am sorry, honey. I thought they would just hurt you."

"Thanks, but it alright. They can stay." Arizona walked over to Callie and kissed her cheek and turned around shouting, "Where did my niece go?"

Julie watched as Callie raised one eyebrow watching Arizona walk to the living room and hearing the little girl squealing. Julie knew that Callie had a plan as she pulled her phone from her pocket and began to text. Only Callie would know her little secret; her ace up her sleeve.

_**Ricky- hey it's your favorite cousin Callie. Momma told me you finally opened your own PI agency. Good for you. I have a job for you and yes I WILL be a paying customer. I need you to find someone for me. A kid. Get back to me and I'll get you the details.**_

At dinner that night McKenzie and Ben were so excited to see the pictures back on the mantle. They knew Arizona had come clean. Everyone was talking about their day when Callie's phone beeped. Arizona looked at Callie while trying to follow the conversation in front of her.

Callie looked her phone and smiled at Arizona. Arizona returned her attention to the people at the table. Her phone read '1 new message'. Callie hit the button to view.

_**Callie girl, how you been? I hear you are a big shot doctor now in Seattle. Good for you too. Carlos told me you were with a chic now? Really? Again, good for you. You swiping kids now? Just kidding. Anyway, hit me up with the info and I will do what I can. You come by and see me while you are in Miami and I'll see what I can do. Oh and thanks for the laugh at uncle Carlos. We knew he would come around. Can't wait to see this girl. He really liked her. Later, Ricky.**_

Callie excused herself saying it was a call from Seattle Grace. Callie walked to the other room and text back.

_**OK this is what I know. His name is Conner Williams. He was born eight years ago to Jessica Williams in Texas. Jessica passed away due to injuries in a car accident. Her parents gained custody of Conner after Jessica's death. Don't have their names now, but will see what I can get. Let me know if you find anything. Thanks.**_

Callie returned to the room. "Wow, someone with a lot of broken bones."

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just Mark over reacting to something. You know Mark."

The rest of the Dinner went just as it was before. Stories of Arizona as a kid, her graduation speech and even talk of Conner. Callie tried to remember every detail when Conner came up. Callie carried her phone in her pocket where ever she went. That night as she was brushing her teeth, she heard the phone again.

_**Alright I am on it. I am pretty sure that after her death the kids name was changed. I need those parent's name asap.**_

Callie peeked around the door of the bathroom and saw Arizona watching Television. She quietly slid back into the bathroom.

_**Damn it, Ricky I don't know their names. Aren't PI's suppose to know this stuff? Anyway, if you don't have it I will try and get it tomorrow. **_

Callie hit send and returned to the bedroom. "Anything good on?"

"Not really. Just looking at the screen."

"Thanks for telling me about Jessica."

Arizona smiled, "Your welcome although I didn't have much of a choice."

Callie chuckled. "That's true, but still."

Callie kissed Arizona and was thankful she hadn't made her promise anything she couldn't keep. Arizona laid with her head on Callie's chest as Callie ran her fingers through her hair. That was the last thing that Arizona remember before she fell asleep.

That night Arizona tossed and turned with dreams of Conner and Jessica. Callie was even woke a couple of times hearing Arizona mumble in her sleep. It was never anything that Callie could even make out. Until Arizona sat straight up in the bed and screamed, "CONNER!"

Callie quickly sat up and touched Arizona on the shoulder, causing her to jump. "It's me. It's Callie. You are dreaming, Arizona. It's a dream."

Callie pulled Arizona to her as the dreams stopped and she was trying to catch her breath. Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door. "You all alright?"

"Yes, Julie. She just had a nightmare." Callie answered. "She is awake now. She is alright."

"Ok" Callie heard from the other side of the door. "I was wanting to check."

"I'm fine, Mom." Arizona said as though she was annoyed.

"Ok. I will see you in the morning, dear. Night."

"Night, Mom."

"Do you need some water or anything." Callie asked.

"No."

"Maybe a cold towel?"

"No."

"Is there anything you might nee…" Callie was interrupted.

"CALLIE! No, I don't need anything. Nothing you can get me. Some days it drives me crazy. I see the tiny coffins all the time. That I can move passed, but when I see him, it's different. Sometimes I just think I need to know."

"Know what?"

"When she would smile, she had this dimple in her cheek just under her right eye. Does he have that? Or does he have a lot of friends at school. Is he smart like her or will he play sports."

"Arizona, you need to know. You need to…."

She was interrupted again, "I just need to sleep." Arizona turned away from Callie and tried to return to sleep. It was the days that she allowed herself to think of him that made the nights long. That's why she tried to stay busy, she couldn't dwell on the what if, she could only deal with what she could control.

Arizona's night was still filled with dreams of Conner. It was normal, but this time it seemed more real. When Conner was taken this time, it seemed like it was happening all over again.

Callie woke the next morning early. Arizona was still sleeping because she had been up so much during the night. Callie noticed the light on her Blackberry was flashing. She looked at it to see '1 new message'. Callie clicked view.

_**Hey, Callie. You aren't gonna believe this. I think I may have a lead. When I know more I will let you know. Ricky.**_

Callie smiled. She couldn't wait to get to Miami.


	11. Missed Messages

**Chapter 11**

The next couple of days were quiet. Arizona and Callie went over the plans of the wedding with Daniel and Julie. They would fly out with McKenzie, Ben and the kids the week of the wedding. Callie hadn't heard much from Ricky. She was able to learn the names of Jessica's parents and passed them on to him. He had flown out to Savannah Georgia on a lead that he had on them, but it turned up a dead end. Seems they may have been there, but had moved on with a job.

Callie and Arizona were now halfway to Miami now. Callie couldn't wait to see her sister and parents. Arizona was nervous about the trip although she tried to convince Callie, and herself, that she wasn't. Truth was, Carlos had an unbelievable amount of respect for Arizona. He wasn't use to people standing up to him the way his daughter and Arizona had. He admired that.

The plane landed at Miami International Airport and Callie's parents were waiting anxiously.

"Momma!" Callie shouted like a child. Arizona smiled as she watched Callie run into the arms of what was just an older version of Callie.

"Carlos." Arizona said as he extended his arms to hug her.

"Dr. Robbins."

"Carlos, I told you, it's Arizona."

He released her from the hug. "Ok. OK. Arizona."

When Maria stopped hugging Callie she turned to Arizona. "Arizona. How are you?" She would never forget how Arizona hovered over Callie in the hospital. She was glad Callie was taken care of and really liked Arizona for that alone.

Arizona was brought into a hug as she answered, "I am well, thank you. It is good to see you again."

"You too."

Callie was now hugging her little sister, who followed her mom and made her way to

Arizona. They exchanged "Hello".

Again, Arizona had captured the full attention of the Torres family. Carlos had told the family about Arizona's speech to him that day in Seattle. How she was a good man in a storm. He loved that someone seemed to have Callie's back when it was against the wall.

He liked that she allowed Callie to fight her own battles, but the point she felt she couldn't any longer, Arizona stepped in. He liked that, although he knew Arizona was nervous according to Callie, she stood there like she didn't have the term nervous in her vocabulary.

Callie had always told them what a wonderful doctor Arizona was. Again they thought of how much more than gender it made her stand out among Callie's relationships. She was like a Torres. Confident and forward. Little did Carlos know that Arizona had severe authority issues. That was a side he was yet to see.

"It is beautiful here." Arizona said as they walked to the car.

Callie felt her phone vibrate. She didn't look at it, she just kept up with the conversation in front of her.

"Thank you." Maria offered. "We have little to do with that, but we love it here. My daughter and husband speech very highly of you."

"Well thank you and you have a wonderful family; which you do have a lot to do with."

"Again, I think so too."

As Maria and Arizona made small talk in front of them, Aria hung back with Callie and Carlos. "Dude, Callie, she is smoking." Aria laughed.

Carlos looked around Callie, "I can take one, but…."

"Its okay, Dad. I am not gay or anything I just…..she's hot."

Callie smiled with pride. "Yes she is." She leaned to her sister, out of what she thought was her father's ear, and whispered. "Girl, you don't even know."

"Calliope, I can hear you!"

"Carlos." Maria seemed to scold him. "And half of Miami hears you."

Callie and Aria laughed at their father. The bond seemed to be much like Arizona's family. Callie's father had been to Seattle several times and the family came to visit when Callie was in the hospital, but Arizona hadn't got to spend any time with them in their own element.

They loaded all the bags into Carlos' SUV and made their way to the house. Callie's phone vibrated twice more. Once Callie was sure that Arizona heard it. Callie looked over and smiled and continue to talk to her family. Callie couldn't wait to know what was so important. She hadn't heard from Ricky in a few days and couldn't imagine what was so important.

When the car turned into the house, Arizona tried not to act shocked. It was the largest house Arizona had ever seen outside of television. It was a Mansion. There were more windows on the front of this house than Seattle Grace she was sure. She knew Callie's father was wealthy, but she had no idea.

The SUV stopped in the circular driveway just in front of the front door. "Here we are." Carlos announced. Three people, two men and a young woman, came from the house when the car stopped. Arizona walked around to the back of the truck and was going to grab her bag when Callie stopped her and whispered. "Honey, they get those."

As Callie gently pulled Arizona by the arm, Arizona whispered. "Who are you people?"

Callie laughed. "Come on, I will show you to my room."

Arizona only thought the outside was big. She walked into a completely open floor plan on the lower level. Over to the left of the entrance was the most beautiful staircase

Arizona had ever see. The dark hardwood floor was a beautiful contrast to the white carpet that covered the stairs with a cherry wood hand rail.

"Callie, this place is gorgeous."

"It's home. Come on." She said leading her up the stairs. As Callie walked up the stairs she felt the vibration again.

Arizona didn't pretend not to hear it this time. When they arrived at the top of the stairs, she asked. "Callie, why is someone calling you and you aren't answering?"

"I am sure that it is Mark again. All 'I miss you. What you doing? No one is ever gonna love me. Why will Lexie not be with me again?' Buuuut if you want me to answer it, I will." Callie pulled her phone out. "I will."

"No, I was just wondering."

"He will live until we get back. Dude has major separate anxiety. All 'Lexie won't marry me' and stuff."

Arizona continued to look around the house. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah, Yeah." Callie opened the door to the third room on the right. "Here is my room."

"Ok, this 'room' is the size of our apartment."

"Whatever."

Arizona walked over to look out the window. The window had isn't own balcony that overlooked the beautiful back yard and swimming pool. "I could live here."

"I did once. Got bored and moved, went to school, went to Vegas, lost my husband to Izzy, got divorced, then there was Erica. I shoulda never left this room." Callie laughed. "But then I met you." She smiled and kissed Arizona.

"So thing are looking up." Arizona noticed a young man brought in her luggage. "I am going to the restroom before I start unpacking." Arizona kissed Callie on the check and then walked into the restroom.

When Callie heard the door close she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She looked at her phone. It read _5 new messages. _Callie hit view then looked at the first message.

_**Callie. Call me ASAP**_

She hit the second message.

_**Call me **_

She looked at the next message.

_**Callie, where the hell are you? Call me.**_

She looked at the next one.

_**God woman, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! His name was changed to Jacob. Call me.**_

Callie looked at the final message and almost dropped her phone.

_**God Callie am I gonna have to tell you this in a text message? You aren't going to believe this. He is in the 3**__**rd**__** grade at Dade County Elementary School. Callie are you catching this? He is HERE. Jacob lives in Miami! CALL ME!**_

"Oh my god! Even the bathrooms are gorgeous."

Callie almost jumped when Arizona came back in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Are you alright?"

"Ummm, yeah. Yeah I am fine."

Arizona looked as Callie put the phone back into her pocket. "Calliope. What's going on?"

"It's…..it's….." Callie smiled walked toward Arizona. "You know you aren't suppose to ask questions around Christmas, birthdays and weddings."

"Oooooohhhh" Arizona put her arms around Callie's waist. "You are getting me a present?"

"I hope." Callie chuckled nervous and hugged Arizona.

Callie knew she had to talk to Ricky, but right now she couldn't let Arizona know. A million things were running through Callie's mind. Arizona was talking while they were unpacking, but Callie hadn't heard a word. What was she going to do. Should she tell Arizona about Connor or wait?

"And that is when I am going to throw your mother on the floor and have my way with her, right there."

Callie somehow heard that. "What did you just say?"

Arizona walked over to Callie. "Calliope, what is going on?"

"Nothing."

"You are a million miles away right now. Even the look in your eyes. It's like you are in a debate with yourself. Is it something I can help you with?"

"Ariz-" Callie thought she may have actually said the words had Aria not entered the room.

"Alright, ladies. Get yourselves ready."

Callie laughed, "Ready for what?"

"Ummmm, Callie we need a girls night out. I mean you are getting married. I know that your friends in Seattle may give you two a party, but…..well…..you're my only sister and

I would like to give you one first. So….." Aria opened the door to the bedroom. "Surprise!"

When she opened the door. Callie was attacked by 13 screaming women. Arizona just stood back and watched as they exchanged hugs and 'we've missed you'. Arizona smiled to see how happy this made Callie. When everyone stopped hugging, Aria walked over to Arizona.

"You think we got her?"

As Arizona hit the extended hand to high five Aria, as she answered. "We SO got her."

Callie looked at her sister and Arizona shocked. "Arizona?"

"Yes, dear." Arizona smiled.

"You had something to do with this?"

"Well just to answer if I thought you would like it, or be game."

Callie smiled and looked at her friends. "Guys." Callie walked over and put her arm around Arizona. "This is Dr. Arizona Robbins." All the girls said hello and Callie introduced them one by one to Arizona. Six of them were Callie's cousins, five were best friends all the way through school, one was her college roommate and the last was Aria's best friend, who was like a sister.

Each of the women had the same thought; they understood. Callie seemed so happy. She just beamed with Arizona. Secretly they all thought Callie may have been the one of them to be gay. It was just something they all thought but never shared.

"Ok why are we still standing here?" All the girls screamed to go. "We have shots to be taken and flirting to be done." As the girls were leaving the room, Aria turned to Callie.

"You guys change or whatever, we will be downstairs when you are ready." She smiled,

"Thanks, Arizona for not telling."

"Oh, your welcome." With that, Aria closed the door. "I really like her."

Callie walked over and kissed Arizona gently on the lips. "And I really like you. Thanks for helping her. I know you are tired, but-"

"It means the world to your sister I know. Why do you think I told her I would do whatever to get you to go."

"I love you."

"I love you, too Calliope. I am changing my clothes so you need to get dressed if you are changing."

"Yes, Ma'am."

All the girls were patently waiting downstairs when the happy couple came down fifteen minutes later. They loaded into three different cars and headed to dinner.

Dinner was spent with everyone telling Arizona how they met Callie. Finally someone made the statement that they had thought Callie my 'go both ways' as the girl put it. The entire table irrupted with laughter when in perfect timing the whole table said 'me too'.

Callie thanked all her friends for having those thoughts and never telling her; all of them.

Arizona almost spit her drink out when they said it. Arizona was quiet and bubbly, but they all knew she was good for Callie. Callie just looked at her like she had never love anyone more.

After staying at the restaurant for what seemed hours, they headed out to their destination. It was a night club in Miami. One of the biggest that there was as a matter of fact. Aria had made reservations for the group in one of the VIP sections.

The waitress brought out shot classes to there table. She sat one in front of each of the girls. The waitress said, "These drinks are on the house. Congrats to the couple."

"What are these?" Arizona asked.

"Red headed slut." Callie smiled as she picked her glass up.

"What?"

"You heard me, sunshine. No Sangria tonight. Welcome to my world." All the girls lifted there drinks and said 'cheers'. Arizona had to admit it was a good drink.

"Can we get another round, please?" Aria shouted out.

"On the way." The waitress said as she made her way through the crowd to the bar.

Everyone was laughing as Arizona told the story of Callie approaching her at the bar.

They all thought that was funny. "Callie you busted up her date?"

"She called me an infant!" Callie protested.

"Puts a real damper on a date when someone does that." Arizona smiled at Callie. "But, I am glad she did."

A collective "Awww" was heard.

"Here you are ladies." The waitress sat down the next round.

"To infants." Arizona said raising her glass.

"To infants." The whole table chimed in.

Arizona was glad that Carlos had someone take them to the club and then bring them home. It was obvious they were gonna need help getting home.

"Next round is on me." Molly, Callie's cousin said.

"I will be right back." The waitress said.

"This time, bring the regular."

"Will do." The young woman said as she made her way back to the bar.

"The regular?" Callie questioned.

"Do not judge me, Callie." The girl laughed.

"You all come here enough for them to know what the regular is?"

"It's called a royal flush…..and yes, maybe." Aria said.

The waitress lined up the next round. "To my cousin and here smokin' hot bride to be."

"Cheers." They all said.

"Who wants to dance?" Molly shouted as she stood and quickly moved to the dance floor.

The rest of the group quickly followed.

The rest of the evening was spent consuming an insane amount of liquor, dancing and very slopping flirting by Callie's sister and friends. The drivers had to take two trips of girls home that night. Aria, Callie, Arizona and Shannon, one of Callie's friends, were the last to be taken home.

It was now 3:30am and Aria literally fell through the front door as she finally unlocked it. Callie somehow managed to catch the door before it hit the wall behind it. "Aria." Callie

whispered in a drunken slur. "You are NOT being quiet."

"Sorry. Do you know how cool this floor is?"

"Come on, Aria" Arizona said trying to help her up. "You can't sleep here."

"Yeah, cuz I can't close the door." Callie giggled. "You are a big ol' door stop." Callie giggled again.

"Shhhhhh" Aria and Arizona tried to get Callie to quiet down.

"Well you are a big ol' loud mouth." Aria spouted at her sister.

"Both of you hush." Arizona scolded. "Your parents will hear us."

"They already have." Carlos said walking from the kitchen in his robe. He walked over to the door and put Aria's arm around his neck and away from Arizona's. "Arizona, let me help with my girls. I got this one. Do you have Callie?"

"Oh she got me alright." Callie, when hearing this story back, will be so glad she was drunk.

"Calliope!" Arizona said.

"It's alright. You make my daughter very happy." Carlos looked at Callie with her head

laid on Arizona's shoulder. "She is happy."

"I do love her."

"I know you do." As they walked up the stairs, Carlos questioned Arizona. "Now why are you not as drunk as these two?"

"It's the first time at your home. I would prefer not to be stumbling in drunk with your daughters. I faked drinking most of the night. They kept thinking I had new drinks when I just kept the same couple."

Carlos laughed. "Smart girl." Carlos got to Aria's door. "Alright here we are. See you in the morning." Carlos leaned over and kissed a barley awake Callie on the cheek.

"Goodnight Calliope."

"Night Daddy." Callie answered.

Carlos leaned over and kissed Arizona on the cheek as well. "Good night dear."

"Goodnight."

Arizona walked Callie down to their room. She then walked her over to the bed and laid her down softly. She then removed Callie's shoes as she laid across the bed. Arizona checked Callie's pockets, laid her phone on the night stand, and removed her jeans with very little help from Callie. Arizona then removed Callie's shirt and tried to straighten Callie in the bed and pulled the blanket over her. She softly kissed Callie on the lips. "Goodnight."

Callie mumbled something that may have resembled goodnight, then she began to snore. Arizona chuckled as she walked into the bathroom to shower and change. Arizona was so tired when she finally made it to sleep she thought she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She cuddled up in bed then pulled the string on the lamp by the bed. Arizona rubbed her face on the pillow so ready for bed, but she blinked. When she blinked, in the dark of the room, she saw it.

Arizona opened her eyes and lifted her body. There on the nightstand was Callie's phone. Flashing. Arizona looked at Callie and then back to the phone. Arizona knew that flash. She knew it meant Callie had a message. Arizona wondered if it was Mark, or the hospital needing advice on a patient. They had both had those calls since leaving for vacation. What if someone needed Callie. They left a message they must.

Arizona got out of bed and walked around to the other side of the bed. She picked up the phone and it said _1 message. _Arizona looked at the two buttons, view or exit. She would just see if it was Mark. That's all, just see if it's Mark. She clicked view. Arizona's heart sank. "What the hell did you do?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Arizona wasn't sure how long she had been sitting at the foot of the bed. She was lost in a daze. How could Callie do this? How could she go against her direct request? She asked her to let Conner go. It was the hardest thing Arizona had ever had to do, but she tried for his sake. Arizona had put her wants and needs aside for him. Now her mind was racing with the whys and how of what Callie had done. Arizona questions were interrupted by another one that just seemed to keep coming back. How was he in Miami?

Once Arizona saw the first message, she went back through them all. She knew that it was an invasion of Callie's privacy, but she couldn't stop looking. This was her son; her life. She couldn't believe of all places in the world to be, Conner was here. His name was Jacob now. 'Jacob' was here. Callie moved in the bed causing Arizona to come out of her daze.

"What time is it?" Callie asked.

For the first time Arizona looked at the clock. "6:45."

"Oh my god, Arizona. Why are you up?"

Callie hadn't opened her eyes until Arizona said those next words. "Your phone was blinking and I couldn't sleep with it doing that. It was just magnified in this dark room."

Immediately Callie's eyes were open. She brushed her hair back to look at Arizona.

"Ariz-"

"I asked you to let that go, Callie. I asked you, but you are so obsessed with having a family. He isn't ours, Calliope."

"Hey!" Callie sat up in the bed. "That isn't fair. I never said he was. You are the one that hid this from me for over a year. If your niece hadn't hid in the closet, I still wouldn't know. Why the hell are you going through my phone?"

"What was the first thing to happen when we got of the plane?"

"God I don't remember." Callie was now as upset as Arizona.

"Your phone rang. They called about advise on a patient. Was it any patient? No, no it wasn't. It was a patient of mine that has been under my care for over two years."

"He has a broken foot that will need pins, not a pediatric surgeon."

"I don't know that. What if the meds cause problems. They called your phone to talk to you and me both. They know you are always texting someone on that thing, and it's easier to find you."

"I told you that those messages were a surprise. For you not to ask questions."

"This is a surprise?"

"I just said it was a surprise when you asked. You didn't know there wasn't a surprise. You looked at my phone anyway."

"You can blame this on me all you want, Calliope, but this is on you. I told you to leave it alone."

For the first time Callie saw a tear run down Arizona's face and the more important point was suddenly clear to Callie. "Arizona, I thought I could help you with this."

"How? He was ripped out of my arms and I asked you to let it go."

"I just thought.."

Callie was interrupted by a very angry Arizona. "Call it off, Callie."

"I just…"

"CALL IT OFF! NOW!" Arizona handed the phone to Callie. "You text him and tell him thank you, but he is done."

Callie took the phone and watched Arizona walk around the bed and climb in. Callie pulled the message up as Arizona looked at her. She then hit reply.

_Hey Ricky. Thanks for the info. That is all I need. I really appreciate the help, but what you have found is plenty enough. You did really good work. Thanks again. -Callie._

Callie hit send.

Arizona looked at her and sternly said, "I get that you think you are doing me some favor, but you aren't. If you want to help me, truly help me, don't ever do anything like this again."

"I'm sorry. I just thought you needed…."

"I just need sleep." Arizona laid back and turned to her side away from Callie.

"Arizona?" Callie said looking at Arizona hoping she would turn around.

"What?" Arizona didn't move.

"I just thought you needed to know."

"What I need is sleep, Callie."

Callie took her cue and laid back down. She was awake for a while before returning to sleep.

"_Arizona? Arizona?" Arizona could feel a kiss on her cheek. "Honey, wake up."_

_Arizona opened her eyes to look into the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. "Huh?"_

"_Change your clothes. You were exhausted and fell asleep. You still have your shoes on."_

"_I was just gonna lay down a minute."_

"_I know, but you were up with Conner all night and you're tired. Just take your shoes off."_

_Arizona tried to take them off, but not without help. "I got this." Arizona said still half asleep._

"_I can help." Arizona started to return to sleep. "Ari?"_

"_Yeah, Jess."_

"_Promise me you will always watch out for him."_

"_OK" Arizona said in her sleep._

"_No, Promise me." Jessica said shaking her sleeping girlfriend awake._

_Arizona opened her eyes to look at Jessica. "I promise to tuck him in every night. I __promise." Arizona lifted up and kissed Jessica before returning to sleep._

"_Arizona? Arizona?" Arizona's entire body was shaking. "Arizona!"_

_Arizona looked up into those same blue eyes that were now harsh and reprimanding. "Jess?"_

"_You promised, Arizona. YOU PROMISED!"_

Arizona sat up in the bed. She was drenched with sweat and breathing hard. Callie was already up for the day getting dressed and when she noticed what happened she immediately went and sat beside Arizona. "It's a dream, Arizona." Callie brushed the large curls from Arizona's face. "It was a dream."

Arizona started to cry. "This is why, Callie. This is why."

"Why, what?"

"I let her down. I promised and when I think of him I know…..I promised her, Callie."

"Arizona, we can fix this."

"No. It's been too long." Arizona cried harder into Callie's shoulder. "These nightmares are my punishment. They always will be."

Callie just held Arizona. She didn't know what else to do. This was her fault. She had brought this back to Arizona. This was on her.

"I am so sorry."

"I just need for you to leave this alone. Please."

Callie pulled back from Arizona. She wiped the large tear that was running down Arizona's face and kissed her gently on the lips. "I promise. I will let it go."

"Thank you. You don't have to understand, but if you care about me, this is what I need."

"Ok."

Callie laid back with Arizona. She held her as tight as she could until she felt Arizona return to much needed sleep. Callie laid there for the next hour just holding her and wondering what now.

They spent most the morning in bed catching up on sleep. When Arizona finally woke, she joined the rest of the family out by the pool.

"Aw, good morning Dr. Robb…Arizona." Carlos said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, finally."

Aria yelled from the pool. "Hey Arizona?" Arizona smiled at Aria laying on a double float with Callie. "Dad told us about when we came home last night. You coulda left me in the doorway you know." Aria and Callie laughed.

"Thanks I will remember that next time."

Callie slid off the float and swam over to where Arizona was. "Hey."

Arizona knelt down and dropped her feet in the water. "Yeah."

Callie swam over to her and crossed her arms across Arizona's knees and looked up at her. "Just pins, right?"

"What?"

"Just pins. I said it was just pins."

Arizona smiled. "What happened?"

"Apparently Kyle had a setback this morning."

"Setback?"

"Yeah. When he broke his foot he also cut it on a piece of metal. He was seen at the doctors last week and they brought him in yesterday to the ER when they called us. Tests came back this morning positive for a staph."

"Great. So now what?"

"They are giving him meds. His parents have asked for you twice. I told them I would have you call when you were available."

"Ok."

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"That 'I have a tiny human in trouble and I am not there' look."

"Callie, I am not…."

"You sleep better?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry I looked at your phone and that I yelled at you. I was upset and very tired."

"It's ok. I understand your point. Besides, I shouldn't have done what I did."

"I'm gonna go call the hospital and see what is going on." Arizona got up from the pool.

"My phone is on the chair over there if you want to use it."

Arizona smiled. "You sure?"

"Yeees."

Arizona knelt by the pool again. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Not since you yelled at me, no" Callie smiled. "I love you too."

Callie's family watched the interaction between the two and loved the idea of Callie being so happy. They may have had their problems at first, but were really starting to like Arizona. She was good for Callie and that was obvious.

Arizona paced the yard while talking on the phone. Callie watched as she became intense about her conversation. Callie knew Arizona's body language enough to know something was wrong. Callie watched as she hang up the phone and take a deep breathe. She knew that Kyle had gotten worse.

Arizona returned to the pool. "What's up?"

"It is just like a ripple affect. Everything is cause everything to be worse. If they had known about the infection when he came in. He has infection markers running up his leg now. His foot is swelling more. His body has been through so much with Chemotherapy the last couple of years, his body is just weak. His body is just not fighting this. I don't know if there is more to it than that. He is running a high grade fever too."

There was that look again. She knew Arizona wanted to be there with her patient.

"If you need…"

Callie was interrupted. "We are on vacation."

"Not if you are here talking to the parents and being upset. You are his doctor, vacation or not."

"They are taking care of him. Alex is back to work now and he can handle this. If he needs me he will call."

"They have….three times morning. Oh and once yesterday."

"We are here, we are not leaving."

"Ok, I may have just overstepped my boundaries again. I told them that when you got up, you would want to go home."

"What?" Arizona looked at Callie's family. "We just got here."

"And we love you being here." Carlos said. "But if you are needed there, if a child is in danger, we understand. You can come back to Miami anytime."

"I just hate to leave."

"Arizona, they were just in Seattle."

"I know but….."

"And we will see you in a couple of weeks for the wedding." Callie's mom said.

"Well ok. I guess I am outnumbered. We are being kicked out."

Aria smiled. "Yeah but not before one last night out. Wooohooo." Aria threw her hands up causing the float to shift and send her to the water.

"I think she is still drunk." Callie laughed.

"Let us take the two of you to dinner this evening before you leave." Maria asked.

"That would be nice." Arizona said as she helped Callie retrieve Aria from the water.

"Alright then I will make the arrangements for six thirty tonight." Carlos said as he placed a call to make the reservations.

"We are going to have to put floaties on you." Arizona laughed.

That evening they spent dinner going over plans. When they would arrive in Seattle, where they would stay, how long they would visit and when Callie and Arizona could try another trip to Miami. They loved spending time with their families. They really wanted to do more of that especially if children were involved.

Arizona was so glad that Carlos had given in to Callie being gay. She would have hated to think all this could have been missed. She had no idea that everyone at the table was thinking the same thing as she was. She hated her and Callie had fought, but there was only one thing Arizona didn't compromise on and that was Conner. She never had.

They had a wonderful dinner and was heading out the door when Arizona stopped. "Damn."

"What?" Callie said as she stopped too.

"I left my sunglasses on the table."

"You want me to go back?"

"No I will. Just wait here for me."

"OK" Callie moved over to the side of the entrance waiting on Arizona.

When she returned she was still laughing at her forgetfulness and said "I can't believe I did that. The waiter…" Arizona stopped as she bumped into a man around the corner.

"Oh god. I am so sorry." She said looking down at her glasses now on the floor.

"No, it was my fault." The man said picking them up. "I wasn't watching where I was goi…" He stopped.

Callie stood there and looked from Arizona to the man. They both had a look of terror and surprise. Callie had heard the expression 'looked like you had seen a ghost', but she had never seen it. The color was immediately drained from their faces. All of a sudden it hit Callie who this must have been. 'NO' she thought there is no way.

"Arizona?" The man asked.

Arizona didn't move.

"What are you doing here? If you are here for….." He was interrupted by a young boy.

"Ok Grandpa, I'm ready to go."

Arizona looked down at the boy. He looked at her with blue eyes she had seen before. A million thoughts and emotions ran through her. She wasn't sure how she was still standing. Her knees felt weak and she could feel herself shaking.

The man looked at the boy. "Jacob, I just pulled the car around. Go ahead and get it in, ok."

Callie saw the boy look at Arizona. For one second Callie looked hard at him. She knew she saw it. She knew she did. When the boy looked at Arizona she could have sworn she saw his eyebrow raise just a bit. 'Couldn't be right' she thought.

All three watched the little boy get into the car. When his door was closed Callie lunged toward the man. "You son of a bitch! You stole him….." Arizona stepped between the two of them.

"I didn't find you. This is my girl friend and soon to be wife, Callie. Her parents live here in Miami and we are here visiting them."

"Well don't get any ideas."

"Don't threaten me. His happiness has only ever mattered to me and Jessica."

Callie lunged at him again. Arizona stopped her once more. "Callie, stop." Arizona pled as Callie was cussing in Spanish.

"So you found me. That doesn't mean anything, Arizona."

"Just get in your car and go." Arizona said looking at her son watching everything from the window. "He is watching this. Not now, Michael. Not here in front of him. I know where you are."

"He's fine. Just fine. He doesn't remember anything, Arizona. Leave him be."

"Don't you tell me how to let go of my son you selfish son of a bitch."

"I am leaving. Don't you follow me or I will call the law."

Arizona watched as Michael took her son again. She watched as the boy looked out the window when the car moved. When he turned, Arizona turned away as well as tearing were steaming down her face. Callie continued to look. Just as the car was pulling out of the parking lot, Callie saw the boy look back. He saw an emotionally broken Arizona. This time it wasn't her imagination it was real. As she looked, Conner secretly put his hand to the window and waved. She knew in that moment, as she held Arizona, Conner had known exactly who she was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Funny thing is this was written WAY before 7x7 episode. It however has an airport scene that starts the same way. Kind of. LOL**

**Chapter 14**

Arizona looked at Carlos and Maria as they were standing bewildered by what had just happened. "Arizona, dear, are you alright?"

"Yes." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Can we please just go?"

"Sure." Maria said putting her arm around Arizona. She didn't have any clue what had happened, but it was obvious Arizona was heartbroken.

During the ride home, Callie explained the situation to her parents. Carlos immediately felt shame. It was only a short time ago that very little separated him from Michael. He saw now, and by that story, just how wrong he had been. That was the only word he could think of; shame.

Arizona hated people knowing. She somehow felt it made her look like she didn't care.

Like she walked away without regret. Arizona just hated for people to know. She had hid this for so long, it just seem weird people talking about it now. Carlos had wondered way

Callie was so angry. He had thought for a moment he was going to have to pull her off the

man. When he found out why, he wished he had helped. Again, he felt nothing but shame.

Once they got home, Arizona and Callie packed their things. Callie had booked a midnight flight out of Miami and would arrive in Seattle at just after four in the morning and they would be home by six. She was hoping that Arizona would get some sleep on the plane, then a few hours in the morning before going to the hospital. She knew that was a long shot, but hoped that would happen.

Once they arrived at the airport, Arizona and Callie hugged her parents goodbye. As they watched the two women walk off hand in hand, they were proud of Callie. She was a successful doctor that was putting her vacation on hold for the welfare of a child. The way that she comforted Arizona and was still handling her with kid like gloves, made them even more proud. She truly loved Arizona and they knew it. Carlos smiled to himself when he thought of Callie going after Michael. That is what he would have done to anyone who mistreated Maria and he was proud Callie did the same. He wished he had helped her. If he had only known. Everyone that knew Carlos Torres knew you didn't mess with his family. Arizona was family now and that included her.

As they walked through the airport, fingers still intertwined, Callie was walking just a step ahead of Arizona. Callie suddenly felt her arm tug and knew that Arizona had stopped. Callie turned to Arizona.

"What?"

"I have remembered that baby who I left in the floor playing that night, for years. That little grin he gave me before I left, I still see in my sleep. I left him again, Callie. I will have a new face to see in my dreams."

"This is up to you. We don't have to leave here. We can get a lawyer and fight for him. Seattle Grace has plenty of doctors that can handle Kyle. They can. Alex came back yesterday and….."

"I did it the first time because I thought it was the best thing for him and now….."

Arizona was interrupted by the announcement coming over the intercom.

"Flight 211 for Seattle is now boarding."

Callie looked at Arizona. "This is your call."

"I can't disrupt is life." Arizona turned to walk away.

"He waved."

Arizona stopped and turned. "What?"

"He waved. Conner, he looked at you crying like his own heart was broke and he waved. Are you sure he doesn't know who you are?"

"He doesn't. He was just being polite I am sure. There is no way. I know Michael and how he feels about this. He didn't seem like tonight that his choices in the matter had changed." Arizona walked up to Callie and took her hand back. "I just wanna go home, Callie. Let's just go home. I want out of this town. I can't breathe in this town."

"Ok." Callie said taking her hand as they began to walk. She couldn't believe Arizona was letting herself be in this much denial about Conner, but she would support her. She would come to grips with it eventually and Callie would just be there for her then.

The flight home was quiet. Arizona had her head laid on Callie's shoulder, but Callie knew she hadn't slept at all. Callie laid her head against the top of Arizona's and just sat with her the entire six and a half hour flight. She was at least hoping Arizona got some rest at home before going to the hospital.

They arrived in Seattle just before four and was walking into the apartment just before six. When they walked in Owen and Cristina were eating breakfast before going to the hospital.

"Well look what the gay cat drug in." Cristina laughed.

"Funny, Yang. Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor while we were gone."

Cristina watched Arizona just walk by without saying a word and going into their room.

"Hey, is roller girl ok?"

"Long story. Very long story."

"God I wish I had time. You know how I do love a long story that has people as bubbly as her upset. Rain check?"

"Knock it off, Cristina." Callie smiled. "She has a lot going on."

"Poor Tinkerbelle."

"We will be in later if anyone asks." Callie said as she walked into the room.

Callie laid her purse on the bed and walked toward the sound of running water. She had a seat on the toilet as Arizona was showering. "I told Cristina we would be in later. Maybe we can get a couple hours sleep."

"We?"

"Yes. You and me." Callie answered with playful attitude.

"I can handle it for a while. I am going in now."

"You haven't slept for the better part of two days. Plus there's the whole jet lag thing. Just rest a while."

"I can't. I have way to much on my mind. I would just lay there. I really need something to distract myself."

"Well I am going in with you."

Callie heard the water stop and Arizona stepped out wrapping a towel around her. "Just

rest for a few hours. I will call you about noon if I don't see you."

Callie followed her into the bedroom and watched her get dressed. "I just think you don't need to rush over there. You had a hard night."

"Thank you. I love you, but I am fine."

Callie now followed her into the living room. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Arizona was looking around the kitchen. "Damn they drank all the coffee." She turned

her attention to Callie. "I am fine." Arizona took a deep breathe. "When he was a baby neither of us knew that we wouldn't see each other again. I didn't look at him like I may never see him again. Last night I knew when I saw him, that was a very real possibly. If I close my eyes, his eyes will be all I will see. The best thing for me is to work. Concentrate on the tiny humans that need me."

Arizona kissed her and walked out of the apartment. "See you in a little while. Love you." She said as the door closed.

"Yeah, love you too." Callie said to the closed door.

It had been a week since they had came back from Miami. Kyle had gotten better just shortly after Arizona arrived. His parents credited Arizona solely for his recovery. She had done exactly what she said. She work and worked and worked. She took off one day and went to LA to help Addison on a case they had there. Callie had told her she would go, but Arizona insisted that Callie needed to stay and help out at the hospital.

She had gotten in late from LA and Callie just remembers her crawling into bed. When Callie woke the next morning, she kissed Arizona and left her sleeping. Today was quickly turning into a very busy day.

Callie was working the pit and was handing out charts when she saw someone come through the ER entrance. She didn't know how the hell this was happening. She handed one of the interns the chart she was looking over and ran to the door. She met Michael and called for a stretcher for Conner.

"What happened?"

"He won't eat."

"What?" Callie yelled across the ER. "GREY! Get over here.""Yeah." Lexie said.

"Take him into room three and hang some fluids, now."

Callie turned her attention back to Michael. "What..is..wrong…with…him?"

"Look, Callie, right?"

"My friends call me Callie. You call me Doctor Torres."

"You don't get to judge me. You don't even know me."

"Know you? Yeah I know you. I know that when your daughter was killed and you went to the person she loved more than anyone and took her son. I know that you changed his name and hide with him for years. I know that you left that woman heartbroken, so yes, I know exactly who you are; a monster."

"He is my grandson." Michael noticed Callie picking up the phone. "Who are you calling?"

"I am paging Arizona." Callie returned her attention to him. "You need to tell me why he isn't eating. And why you didn't take him to a hospital in Miami. Why did you put him on a nearly seven hour flight when he can barely sit up."

Michael paused and hung his head. Before he could answer Lexi came running from the room. "Callie, he pulled the IV out. He is fighting me over it."

Callie looked back at Michael. "Is he on a death mission here? You need to tell me what the hell is going on with him."

"He wants to talk to Arizona."

"What?"

"Somehow he knew who she was. We have fought ever since we seen her in Miami. I don't think he needs to know the details of his mother's life."

"So you would rather him be sick than to tell him?"

"I did what was best for him."

"Then why is he in my ER?"

Callie was interrupted by hearing Arizona ask the nurse. "I was paged."

When the nurse pointed to Callie, she saw who she was talking to. Arizona quickly walked over to them. "Why are you here? Where is Conner?"

"His name is Jacob."

"I know his name. I was the one who picked it out. I was there they moment we gave it to him, unlike you." Arizona lashed out. "Where is he?"

Callie took Arizona by the shoulders and moved her away from Michael. "He knows. Conner knows. He wanted some question answered and Michael wouldn't so he said he wasn't eating until he talked to you. Apparently he hasn't eaten in days."

"This is a hunger strike?"

"Appears that way. Lexi was trying to give him fluids, but he pulled the IV out."

Arizona walked back to Michael. "How long? How long as it been since he ate?"

"Two days that I know of."

When Arizona walked off, Callie went to Michael. "Go sit in the waiting room."

"I want to go in there. I have the right."

"You do. And I have the right to call that security guard over there to come and remove you. I have to do what is in the best interest of my patient and right now that isn't seeing you."

Arizona called for Lexi and went into the room. Arizona looked at the boy that looked so small in that bed. He was laying with his eyes closed. She brushed the dark hair that fell on his forehead and brushed her hand down his cheek. When she did that, he opened his blue eyes.

Arizona pulled the stool over and sat by the bed. "Hey."

He smiled. "You're here."

"Yep, wouldn't be anywhere else." Arizona took his hand. "You need to tell me how long it has been since you've eaten."

He wouldn't look at her as he said, "Four day."

Arizona tried to remain calm. "Ok, so this is what we are doing. I am going to put an IV in…."

"No!" Arizona was surprised by his response. He calmed his tone. "I mean, you can't. I did this because there are things I wanna know."

"This isn't up for debate. You need these fluids and helping you is all that is important to me right now. We will talk later."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Arizona straightened his arm and took the IV needle from Lexi. "Now, I have a surgery that I have to do in half an hour. I will finish it and when I get back we will talk."

"Ok."

"Alright." Arizona handed the chart to Lexi. "You stay with him. Don't leave him, Grey."

She smiled. "He an old patient?"

"No. He's my son." Lexi was shocked but saw the boy smile at Arizona's labeling of him.

Arizona walked over and kissed him on the head. "You do what doctor Grey says."

"Ok." He smiled as she lifted his head to look at her. "You look just like your mom. I will be back as soon as I can."

Arizona walked over to Callie. "Lexi has the chart. I am due in surgery so I will be back as quick as I am done. Make sure she stays with him."

As Callie watched Arizona walk off she said. "I told you he knew."

Arizona continued to walk and said, "Yeah cuz you're right and you're awesome."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Callie walked into the private waiting room where Michael was sitting. He watched as she walked toward him and sat in the chair beside where he was. "Whether I agree with you or not, you are his grandfather and I know you are worried about him."

He turned to Callie with a surprised smiled. "Thank you."

"He's going to be fine. He was dehydrated and his blood sugar was a little off, but he is going to be fine. Arizona was called into surgery and when she comes out they are going to talk. When that is done, you will hear from someone. You can eat or go outside the hospital and maybe site see, it'll be a while."

"I'll just stay here. Just have someone tell me when they are done."

Callie nodded and walked toward the door. Michael spoke just as she was opening the door. "I am not a monster, Doctor Torres."

Callie closed the door and turned to face him again. "You somehow remind me of my father. The way he was anyway. My father came here and when he learned of my relationship with Arizona, he freaked out. Threatened to take me home and cut me out of his life. When I told him that I was staying with Arizona, he left. Just like that he left. I didn't speak to him, my mother or my sister for over six months. Then he shows back up here with a priest." Callie finally found some humor in the situation. Michael even chuckled. "I mean a priest! The man brought a priest to get my girlfriend out of my life."

"So what happened?"

"Arizona." Callie smiled. "I couldn't talk to him. We would just scream back and forth. She was able to talk to him. She stayed calm where I couldn't. Our feeling were different so they were handled differently. I was hurt by my fathers actions which made me very angry. Angry that he could do his daughter, that he was suppose to love, that way. Arizona was just sad for me and father somehow. She was just trying to stand up for me. She stayed calm. She told him she loved me and that she protected the things she loved."

"So that is what this is? You are her for her?"

"Arizona is an amazing Doctor, friend, and would have been an amazing mother. She loved Jessica and Conner." Callie noticed the look on Michael's face. "I mean Jacob. What ever you call him, she loves him and he obviously has some connection to her."

"I know that you don't understand, but I loved my daughter. I did what I thought was best for my grandson. No one loves your children the way you do. I loved my daughter no matter what decisions she made. I am a man with beliefs and convictions. I watched my daughter go through a lot because she was gay. I didn't want my grandson to go through the same thing. The way you protect Arizona is the way I protect my daughter and grandson."

"You don't have to protect him from her."

"I have to protect him."

"From someone that loves him that much? Every kid should be so lucky to have her in their life." Callie's pager began to beep. "I gotta go." She turned her attention to him one last time. "She told my father about when she told her dad she was gay. That he bent for the daughter he loved. She told him about her name. That she was named after the USS Arizona that her grandfather was killed on during Pearl Harbor. That she was taught to be a good man in a storm and that she was. She is an amazing person, Michael. I can speak from experience when I say that you daughter was lucky to have met and loved Arizona Robbins. It speaks volumes of your daughter that Arizona loved her the way she did. She would have raised him to love and respect his mother for who she was, not who she wanted him to believe Jessica was."

"Thanks for talking to me Doctor Torres."

Callie smiled. "I think we are going to be seeing a lot of each other. You can call me Callie."

"Ok Callie. I promise I will think about what you said." Callie started to walk out again.

"Callie?"

Callie stopped and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Your father. Did he give in?"

"Who did you think the man was standing beside me in Miami? He loves me. He changed for me. And now….now he totally loves her." Callie smiled and walked out of the room leaving Michael with his thoughts.

Arizona finished her surgery and was heading back to see Conner. By the time she came out of surgery everyone in the hospital knew that Arizona had a son and he was being treated in the ER. As she walked she could hear the whispering from the staff, but by now, Arizona was use to all that.

When she arrived in the ER Callie met her. "How'd surgery go?"

"Good, how is he?"

"Doing well. He was dehydrated to say the least, but he is ok."

"Alright. So I guess it's talk time."

"You will do great. Just be honest with him and tell him what he needs to know."

Arizona shook her head and walked into the room. Lexi was sitting on the stool and her and Conner were laughing at some cartoons that were on the television. He smiled when he saw Arizona come back in the room.

"You're back." He said as his face lit up.

"How you feeling?"

"Good." He said smiling.

"Well I must say you look better."

"Yeah, his potassium is good, he is hydrated and he ate a small cup of Jello." Lexi informed her.

"Well, it looks like Doctor Grey has taken very good care of you." Arizona turned to Lexi. "Can you give us a minute."

"Sure."

"Thanks for watching him."

Lexi said "Your Welcome.", then left the room.

Arizona sat on the stool and looked at him. "Ok I am ready….I think, but first we have to do something."

"What?" He giggled.

"Give me your hand." He placed his hand in hers. She tucked her pinky finger around his. "Now we are going to pinky swear."

He continued to laugh. "You laugh, but this is serious." She smiled. "You have to swear to me that if you ever need to know anything you will ask. No more drastic measures like this again. I will always be honest with you, but I have to be able to trust you too."

"Ok. I promise."

Arizona release his finger, but held his hand. He smiled in approval. "Alright. What do you want to know."

"What happened when my mom died?"

"Wow, we are just jumping right into this, huh?"

"They have told me things but the just don't seem right."

"She and I were on our way to work…."

"I mean after. How am I not with you? Why did you leave me?"

There is was. The question that Arizona had nightmares about. She hoped if she ever met him that wouldn't be the first question he asked. Arizona always knew she wouldn't get that lucky. "Leave you? I didn't leave you. They took you from me." Before she knew it or could stop it those words came out of her mouth.

"They took me?" He said with a hurt tone to his voice.

"What did they tell you happened?"

"That my mom was killed and that is why I was with them."

"I was in the wreck with your mom and when I woke up your grandfather was there. He told me that he was taking you to live with them."

"Why?"

"Well they were your mom's family and they felt you belonged with them."

"They never told me about you."

"I am not surprised. They didn't like me very much."

"Why?"

"Well, they didn't approve of your mom and me being together." All of a sudden Arizona realized something. "Wait. If they didn't tell you about me, how do you know?"

"Can you hand me my back pack?" He pointed to the floor.

Arizona looked around and found the pack and brought it over to the bed. As he was going through the bag, she couldn't imagine what he was looking for. As he stopped looking for his secret, he looked up at Arizona. "You can't tell anyone I have this."

"Ok"

"They will take it."

"Ok." Arizona was extremely curious what was in the bag.

"When my grandmother passed away, I like to go in the attic and sit sometimes. When I missed her I would go up there and go through the pictures she had. One day I found this." When Conner pulled his treasure from the bag, Arizona lost her breath. It was like the wind had been knocked from her. She knew immediately what it was and Conner knew it.

"_Arizona, just look." _

_Arizona looked up from a stack of books and homework. "Ok, I am looking. What?"_

"_Black or brown."_

"_I don't know, honey. Brown?"_

"_That's what I said." She leaned over and kissed the top of Arizona's head. "Thanks."_

"_Now what is it you are doing with that?"_

"_The doctor said we need to keep a journal. They recommend it for anyone trying to have a baby. Kind of a keepsake. That way you can remember what happened and maybe a child will one day know." Jess walked off very excited and sat at the kitchen table and began telling her deepest thoughts to whom ever would someday read the journal._

"Can I see that?"

Conner handed Arizona more than he ever knew. This was the piece she need. The one thing that could have helped her. The one thing about that horrible time she remembered.

"_Where is it?" Arizona said frantically. _

"_We will find it, sis." DJ said has they tore the room apart._

_Arizona sat in the middle of the floor crying and her brother went to join her. "That is all I have. Without that journal….I don't have a case. It is the only thing she ever wrote that said he was mine too. Without that, I will never get him back. With it I have a chance. Without it I have nothing." Arizona cried into her brothers chest._

"_We will find it. Somewhere. It has to be here."_

"_What if….what if they found it? What if they knew that was the only thing I had?"_

"_We will find it."_

Arizona held the book and rubbed the cover. She knew they took it and why. They took the only proof she had; she always knew they had it. Anger began to take hold of Arizona again.

"So, you found out about me through this?"

"Yep. I never told anyone. I snuck it into my room one night and read as much as I could before falling to sleep."

"I looked everywhere for this thing. I knew they took it. With this they wouldn't have been able to take you as easy. I would have had a chance."

"So you wanted me with you?"

She looked away from the book and back to Conner. She returned to her seat beside the bed. "I loved you so much. I thought I would die a lot of days. The pain of losing you and Jess both, it was unbearable. I would have never let them have you. I fought for you I swear. We just didn't make it legal anywhere. That was our mistake and it cost you and I am so sorry."

Conner smiled a comforting smile as a tear ran down Arizona's face. "It's ok."

"I am sorry about your grandmother."

"Thanks."

"Conner, how did you know that was me in Miami?"

"This." Conner pulled a picture from the bag. "It was in the book."

Again, Arizona remember that day.

"_HURRY! GET THE CAMERA!" Arizona shouted._

"_I am trying." Jess ran into the room with the camera. "Got it."_

"_Look at him." Arizona said with pride as Conner was taking his first steps. Arizona was in the floor and he was walking to her as Jess took pictures. "Come on. Come to Mommy."_

_Just as Conner made it to Arizona's open arms, he fell into her arms. As they hugged, Jessica snapped the picture. _

"That was the day you took your first steps. You walk right to me." Arizona now had tears running down her face. She looked at Conner. "We loved you so much. You have to know that. I need for you to know that."

"I do."

"I just…..the law was so different when came to what they thought a family was. Now it is probably different, but then….then I just didn't have anything I could do." Arizona wiped the tears and took a deep breathe. "Ok, so what now?"

"I love my grandfather."

"I know."

"But she wanted me with you."

Arizona looked at Conner. "What are you saying?"

"I wanna stay here, with you. Can I stay with you?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Can I stay with you?"

Those words just kept circling in Arizona's mind. "I would love for you to, but there are laws and there is a way this will have to go."

"He is not going to just give me to you."

"I know that, believe me. Now that I have this journal I have a leg to stand on. I'll have to contact an attorney and see what our options are."

"Why can't I just…."

"Conner." Arizona noticed the look on his face. "Jacob, there are ways we have to do this. I know better than anyone how this works."

"But I wanna stay with you."

"And I want you there, but we have to do this their way."

"Is it cuz of her?"

"Callie? No. She is the one that found you."

"Found me?"

"Yeah, she hired a private investigator and actually found you just days before we saw you in Miami."

"Then why can't I go?"

Arizona decided that he deserved to know the truth. "Your Grandfather hates me. He hadn't spoken to your mom in years when she was killed. He didn't agree with her lifestyle and with me. He had never even seen you until the night he stole you from me. So yes, there is a way this has to go."

"I know all that." He confessed. "It's in the book."

The two were interrupted by someone coming in the door. "Hey." They looked up at Callie. "There is a MVA coming in. Two of the patients are children. Ages two and four."

Arizona looked at her son. "I have to go. Callie is going to tell Michael that he can come back in and sit with you while I am gone."

"But…"

"He is your grandfather and has taken very good care of you of the last several years. As much as I dislike him, he is worried I am sure. Even as bad as he was Jessica always held out hope he would change. She loved her father and, in his own way, he loved her. I know that he loves you. He just isn't very smart in the way he does it." Arizona stood. And walked over to the door. "Callie, will you get Michael?"

"Sure." Callie noticed the journal in Arizona's hand. "What's that?"

"Proof." Was all Arizona said as she walked out the door.

Jacob watched as Michael entered the room. Michael sat on the stool that Arizona left by the bed. "You feeling better?" There was no answer. "Jacob?"

"Why did you not like my mom?"

"I don't know what she told you, but…"

"I know. I have known. I found my mom's journal. She wrote a lot about how you didn't like her anymore and you didn't like Arizona."

"Where did you find that? Where is it? You have to give that back."

"I don't have it."

Michael knew where it was. "Did you give it to Arizona?"

"Yes."

"Jacob, how could you do that? That is all we have of your mother's."

"It is about us."

"What do you want Jacob?"

"I want to be able to see you and you be my grandpa, but I was suppose to be with her."

"You want to live with Arizona?"

"That's where my mom wanted me. That's where Arizona wants me, but she doesn't know how to get me."

"So what is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to let me stay with my mom."

"Your MOM is died, Jacob."

"I want to stay with Arizona!"

Michael saw every ounce of Jessica that was in Jacob come to the surface. He loved his daughter, he did. He just did what he thought was best for her. He saw Jessica fight for Arizona just as Jacob was now doing. He couldn't let Jacob go. He just couldn't. Jacob was his life now. "I can't do that."

Jacob started to cry. "Well….that's fine….but when I get old enough, I will come here and stay with her. This is where I belong."

"Jacob…"

"She is my mom! You may can keep me from her now, but I will come back."

Callie came into the room. "Everything ok in here?"

"We're fine, Callie. This is a family matter."

"Ok." Callie closed the door behind her. "Well since this is a family matter, I can hear you two all over the ER. Now I understand that this needs to be talked about, but his heart rate spiking is causing alarms to go off and you two are screaming Arizona's business all of this hospital. You are family, you just said that. Families talk. They listen. Even when their wrong they listen. I know that you two love each other. I also know that Arizona loved your daughter and she loves Jacob. He wants her. You can't keep fighting this or you will lose him too. Now, you two need to come up with a plan that everyone can live with." Callie turned her attention to Jacob. "And you young man, if I see that heart rate spike again, I am calling your mother." Callie smiled "Now chill out."

Callie left the room. "She's cool." Jacob laughed.

An hour had gone by when Arizona returned to Jacob's room. It was now nine o'clock and Jacob was sleeping. Michael was also sleeping in the bed in the corner of the room. Arizona walked over and kissed Jacob on the head. She whispered to him. "Sleep good. I love you. She would have adored you." Jacob never woke, but Michael heard every gesture of love that Arizona gave her son. She kissed him one last time and started to leave the room.

"Thank you, Arizona."

"I didn't do this for you. I did this for Jess and for him. I will be back first thing in the morning."

"Do you think maybe I can talk to you? Maybe coffee in the morning?"

"Sure. I'll come get you when I get here. If he wakes, tell him I will see him tomorrow."

"Ok."

Arizona left the room and went to the apartment. She knew Callie was still in surgery for another hour, so it was a good time to do a little reading.

Arizona had been reading the journal for hours. She had laughed and cried at the memories that one little book held. She looked at the picture of Conner's first steps. She hated not to call him that. That was the name she and Jessica had chosen for him. She knew that everyone was having to give and that was her part. If that is what he wanted, she would call him Jacob. Arizona was so into the journal she almost didn't hear Callie come in the apartment.

"Hey." Arizona smiled while standing up to meet her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Hey, to you too." Callie didn't want to break the kiss, but she had to ask. "How's Jacob?"

"Fine. Michael wants to talk to me in the morning."

"Really? What do you think he wants?"

Arizona smiled. "He knows I have him now."

Callie watched Arizona happily go back to the couch. "Ok what's that?"

"When Jess and I decided that we wanted to have kids, the doctor told us to keep a journal. That way one day a kid would know what we went through to have them. Kind of their story. Anyway, Jacob found this journal in the attic of his grandparent's house. This is it, Callie. This is what they stole from my apartment that night. This was the one piece of evidence that he is mine too. He found it." Arizona said so excited.

"So now you have proof."

"I do."

"Well good. I am happy for you. I am going to take a shower."

"Wait!" Arizona shouted.

Her excitement caused Callie to giggle. "What?"

"I need to talk to you." Arizona seemed to calm a lot when she said that.

Her sudden calm worried Callie. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." Callie went to sit by Arizona. "What?"

"Addison called me today."

"About the case the two have been working on?"

"Callie, McKenzie came to see me just after the shooting….." Arizona told Callie the whole story about what Dj had left behind. Callie was stunned.

"So they use my egg, his sperm and you will carry the baby?"

"Yeah. Addison said that it of course, would be like any other surrogate. She called today to tell me that all the tests came back perfect. If you want to do this, Callie, we can try."

Callie was still in shock. "So….so it would have my DNA and yours?"

"Yes. You saw the pictures of Dj, we look just alike." Arizona noticed the look on Callie face. "You, don't like it?"

"No! No it isn't that. I just…..are you sure you want to do this. I mean Jacob is here and you really didn't want this."

"We talked about this. It wasn't that I didn't want this. This scared me. I mean look at the Conner/Jacob situation. It is a mess. That is what I didn't want. This baby would be ours. Little pieces of both of us. We couldn't ask for more."

Callie smiled. "Ok then. We are having a baby!" She kissed Arizona.

"First things first. God, lets get through this wedding first."


	17. Chapter 17

**Well the words I am so sorry seem not to even cover this. I had no idea it had been this long until I started to update. To say that I had writer's block is an understatement, then yesterday out of nowhere it was gone. There is this chapter and two more then we are done. The other chapter is also done and the final one is on it's way. So there will be an update tonight, tomorrow and Friday night. Thanks again for finishing this out with me. **

**Chapter 17**

Arizona had been at the hospital for half and hour and made her way to Jacob's room. "Good morning." Arizona smiled as she entered the room.

"Morning." Jacob said returning an equal smile.

"Well we have some good news, kiddo. We're gonna let you go home today." Jacob's smile fell. "But first, I think that me and your Michael have a few things to talk about. Doctor Kepner is just outside the door. If you need anything you let her know."

"Ok." Jacob said with sadness in his voice.

Arizona placed a hand under Jacob's chin raising it until his blue eyes met hers. "It's gonna be ok. I promise."

He smiled the best he could. He knew his grandfather and knew that Arizona had a fight on her hands.

**xxxxxxxx**

Michael and Arizona entered the cafeteria and got their coffee and Michael some breakfast. There was a brief moment of silence until Michael decided that he should start. "I need for you to believe that I loved my daughter. I need for you to really believe that."

"I do. In a way that I don't understand, but I do believe you."

"I'm not a monster. I did what I felt was right for my grandson and for my daughter's memory." He paused and took a deep breath. "When you have children Arizona. When they are truly yours, you will understand. I think maybe in some ways you already do. That night in Miami you could have caused a scene or you could have caused one here. You call him Jacob when everything in you knows he's Conner. You do that out of love for your child." He now had Arizona's gaze. "I love him, Arizona. She was my daughter and I believe that your lifestyle is wrong. I wanted something else for him. Now, now he knows and he, just like his mother is going to choose you. If I keep him in Miami with me, the minute he is eighteen I will lose him forever. He'll run to you. Just like she did. I will lose him like I lost her. I can't do that, Arizona."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Maybe-maybe I can find work here in Seattle. He can stay with you, but I get him every other weekend and two nights for a few hours during the week. On school nights I will make sure he is home by his bedtime and that his homework is done."

Arizona was in shock. She couldn't believe what just happened. Had he really…. "Are you giving him to me?"

Michael lowered his head. "Not giving, just returning. I don't want him to hate me like she did."

"She didn't hate you. She loved you, and until the day she died, she hoped that you would just except who she was."

"I let her down. Arizona, I don't want to let him down too. He WILL leave if I don't stop this somehow. I'm torn between him and what I believe. I talked to Doctor Torres today." Arizona immediately smiled and she wasn't even sure why. "She told me about when her father came here and found out about you. She told me that she chose you. Jessica chose you and Conner chose you. Two of those three, I love more than anyone. I respect Doctor Torres for the stand she takes for you. So those three people can't be wrong about you. You have earned there love and respect…."

"So I can't be that bad?" Arizona smiled.

"Something like that. I see that she loves you deeply and she has tried to protect Jacob and watched over him since we've been here. I know that if I were gone tomorrow that the two of you would love him. I mean, really love him. Like your own."

"He IS my own. I have never thought of him as less."

"I would like to take him back to Miami to finish out this semester of school. I think that would be best for him. During that time we could sell the house and he could pack up his things and say goodbye to his friends."

"I think that would be a good idea. It would also give Callie and I time to get him a room and some things together."

"Ok."

Michael stood. "I better get back to him before he drives Doctor Kepner crazy."

Arizona laughed. She stood up with Michael and walked over to him pulling him into a hug. "I forgive you and I understand. May not agree with the method, but I really believe that you did what you thought was best for him. Thank you for taking such good care of him."

Michael pulled away. "I think that you should be the one that tells him what we have decided."

The excitement was all over Arizona's face. "I would like to find Callie first so we can tell him together. When I find her we'll be right in."

With that, the two went there separate ways. Michael was relived in a way. He had lived in fear of Arizona coming after Jacob or him passing away and Jacob finding out that way. He was glad that Jacob would remember him as a man who loved his family enough to bend. One that did his best, but made mistakes. He wanted Jacob to be loved like Jessica would have loved him. He was content that now he would be.

Arizona found Callie in the Doctor's lounge. When Arizona walked into the room Callie put down the chart she was working on. "Hey." Callie smiled.

Arizona sat beside Callie. "Whatcha you working on?"

Callie's smile grow bigger when she saw the excitement Arizona was trying to contain. "Just some boring charting. What happened with Michael?"

"Well he realizes that he will lose Jacob before long. He said that when Jacob turns 18 he will run to me."

"Do you doubt that?"

"No. He told me that you had talked to him." Callie's smile faded not knowing if Arizona was mad. "Thank you. I think you really made a difference in the way he looks, not only at me, but you too. He sees that I love you as much as I did Jess and the you are already very protective of a child that you don't even know."

"He's yours, so how could I not be protective of him? So what are we going to do?"

"He is taking Jacob back to Miami where he will finish out this semester of school. During the summer break, Michael is moving here."

"REALLY?" Callie was so excited that Arizona chuckled.

"Really." Arizona stalled before going on.

"What else?"

"Would you….would you care if….."

Callie placed a reassuring hand on Arizona's. "Whatever it is, I can assure you, I am good with."

"He said that Jacob could live with us. He wants him every other weekend and a couple of nights for a few hours during the week."

"He is letting you have him?""He knows that he will lose in the end, so he wants Jacob to know that he loved him enough to do what was best for him."

"Oh my God. We can't bring a kid into that little apartment. It's barely big enough for the two of us and we know that, while living with Cristina and Owen, the walls are paper thin."

A look of panic fell over Arizona's face. "So you don't want…."

Callie smiled. "No, that isn't what I mean. We need a house. We are parents now and we need a bigger place. He is a kid and needs a yard….and a dog." Callie raised her finger to point at Arizona. "But I draw the line at chickens."

"Have I told you how much I love you today."

"Not in a way that makes me weak in my knees, no."

"Oh wait til we get home." Arizona leaned over to kiss Callie. "Come on. We're going to tell Jacob. I wanted you to be there."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"There's something else." An almost scared and defiantly unsure look came over Arizona's face.

"What?" Callie said sitting back down and taking Arizona's hand in hers. "Tell me."

"When I went to LA a few weeks ago for that consult on a patient…..it wasn't a patient." Arizona hesitated.

"You were the patient? You went to see Addison? Without me?"

"Callie I didn't want to get your hopes up. I mean what if I can't carry one and then you found that out too. It would have been devastating for you."

"I understand." Callie took a deep breathe. "So what did Addie say?"

"That even though you had lost the ability to be able to carry a child, you still had viable eggs. So she did an exam on me and turns out that I am a perfect candidate to a surrogate. Good health and all." Arizona laughed for just a moment and then turned back to Callie. "We would have one going into high school and at least one in Kindergarten."

Callie laughed and laid her head back against the couch. "Well…that's the way it was suppose to be. Wait!" Callie sat back up. "Did you just say 'at least one'."

"Callie, they implant three eggs."

"What?"

Arizona chuckled. "They implant three and hope that one attaches. It's very rare that more than two would attach anyway, but with three your chances are better that one does and that it isn't a waste of time, money and the chances that we have."

Callie suddenly got a nervous laugh. "So we could have one in high school and a set of triplets in Kindergarten?"

"That is a possibly, yes." Now they both had a nervous laugh.

"Well, like I said, the way it was meant to be." Callie took Arizona's hand and stood. "So let's go get our first kid."

Arizona smiled and stood. "After you, dear."

**xxxxxx**

"WHAT?" Jacob looked from Arizona to his grandfather. "Really? I get to have all of you?"

"Yes." Michael smiled. "But you and I are going back to Miami and finishing your school year, then we'll come back here."

"Yeah." Arizona adds. "That gives you time to say goodbye to your friends and gives all of the adults time to get things in order for the move."

Jacob walked over and put his arms around his grandfather. "Thank you."

Michael held back the tears.

"Jacob, you will be spending some evening with him and every other weekend. During school you need to be home by 10:00 and your homework done. We have both agreed to this." Arizona said.

Jacob looked between the three adults in the room. "I have question."

"What?" Callie spoke for the first time.

"If we're moving here, to a place that no one knows me and who I am…." Jacob looked now solely at Michael. "If no one knows my name anyway….she wanted it to be Conner. That was what she picked." He looked back at Arizona. "I would like to go by the name you gave me."

Arizona couldn't help the tear that ran down her face causing Callie to place a hand on her shoulder. Arizona tried to speak. "She'd like that. She would be so proud of you. She would." Jacob walked over to Arizona and hugged her. "Ok, I'll see you in couple of weeks, Jacob."

He pulled back and smiled then corrected her. "It's Conner, Mom."

**xxxxxxx**

**See y'all tomorrow night.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the response. I am sooooo glad that some of you stuck with it. You know, every time that I write for this story, from the beginning, I see a vision of Conner that you all will recognize. Do you remember( like we forget these things), the little boy that Arizona and Alex helped. The one with stomach pains that his dad thought was faking and Alex learned to 'advocate for his patient'? That is who I see every freakin time when I see Conner. Don't know why, but it is. Now you all have an image too. Loved the "shh, I'm teaching" to him. Very cute kid. Older, but in my mind that is what Conner looks like.**

**Chapter 18**

It had been just over a month since Conner left Seattle. Arizona had done something she made fun of other parents for. Before he left, Arizona had gotten him a phone of his own. She was not into the texting like Callie was and Conner would often text Callie his 'joke of the day'. Arizona quickly learned that Conner needed unlimited text to keep in touch with Callie. He played baseball and would text Callie the scores, sometimes as the game was going on, which Callie would always tell him wasn't cool. He would make sure to tell her to 'tell mom' how well he was doing. Callie had told him that she had worked with several of the Seattle Mariners and Conner was highly impressed. He always called Arizona before school and before bed every night.

Callie and Arizona had made a trip together to LA to see Addison. While they were there, the procedure of extracting eggs, was done on Callie. They would have to wait for a while until they were ready for Arizona. Arizona had very delicately explained all this to Conner before he left Seattle and explained that this was something that was in the works when he had came. He understood and was very excited at the possibilities of not only getting his mom, but now he may be getting sibling which was what he had always wanted.

The wedding had been postponed, at Callie's request, until Conner was able to be there with them. A new summer date was set, which made Conner feel very important to them. They had found a perfect house just outside the city. It was a bigger house than Arizona wanted or was use to, but after seeing the Torres house in Miami, it made sense. Callie made very good points as to why they would ever need a five bedroom house.

"What if there is more than one, Arizona. Then Conner needs his own room. Plus our families live out of state, so when they come to visit, they will have a place to stay. I hate our parents coming and staying in hotels."

Arizona hated to admit it, but Callie had a point. So a five bedroom house it was. April and Lexie had rented their apartment, which worked out well for the mass chaos that was Meredith's house. Meredith really hated that now she lived with a bunch of men. Oh the jokes that caused at work. Although, most of the time Jackson was at Lexie and April's sleeping on the couch. You guessed it, more jokes.

Arizona and Callie settled into a very domestic life and loved it. Arizona was always so scared of this and Callie always wanted it. Somehow they off set it each other. Where one was weak, the other was stronger. The first thing they had done to their new home was put a fence up. Conner had said something about his golden retriever not being able to be without him, so a fence was necessary. It didn't bother Callie and Arizona. The tall privacy fence gave them just that, privacy.

Two weeks ago, Arizona and Callie made the trip to LA again. It would be another week before they would know anything. Or would it? Callie woke to hearing Arizona vomiting in the bathroom. Callie jumped up and ran into the room. "Oh my God. Are you alright?" As a doctor, Callie had never heard someone vomiting that badly.

Arizona raised up from the toilet and leaned back against the wall. "I am not sure, but I think my shoes just come out my mouth."

Callie couldn't help but smile. "Arizona, you're sick. This is the second morning in a row."

"Yeah, believe me I remember being right here yesterday."

Callie sat down on the floor across from Arizona placing her hands on Arizona's knees. "This is a good thing. It must have, Arizona."

"A good thing?" Arizona tried to smile. "If it worked, I shouldn't be sick for another month or so. Oh GOD!"

"What? Are you sick again."

"Oh God, I am going to be one of those pregnant women."

"What the hell do you mean? Arizona, that doesn't even sound good."

"I am going to be a pregnant mom that doesn't have morning sickness or certain things that make them gag. Everything does. I am going to be one of those that literally gag on their on saliva and it makes them puke. Oh God. I am living my life like you now."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Puking and skipping steps. We skipping steps together now." Arizona smiled. "We have Conner coming home, a wedding in 3 weeks and intentionally get pregnant."

"You know why we did this way. We are getting older and so is Conner. And the first wedding date? Well it was a causality or war. So we do it all at once. Big deal. Look at what we've made it through."

"Yeah. Gunmen, long lost children and I am carrying my soon to be wife's baby with my brother. Lord, Callie we are a soap opera."

"And probably a poorly written one at that." They both laughed. "And I wouldn't have it any other messed up way."

"You know what? Me either." Arizona's smile only lasted a second. "Oh god, I gotta puke."

Callie rubbed her back as Arizona continued to vomit. "Ok, I'm get the brush."

Later that day at the hospital Callie found Arizona resting. Callie closed the door to the on-call room. "Great, I feel like a stupid intern."

Arizona opened her eyes with a confused look on her face. "Excuse me?"

She pulled something from her pocket. "Here I swiped this for you."

Arizona knew exactly what it was. "Callie…."

"No. Listen we both know that you are, so just take the stupid test so that we….know you are."

Arizona huffed. "It's too early."

"Yeah, well it's too early for me to be brushing puke out of your hair too, but that isn't stopping anything." Callie held out the test. "Just take the test."

Arizona huffed. "Give me the damn test."

"Oh and moody too. What little pink bubble?"

"Shut up." Arizona said teasingly as she left the room.

Callie waited on the bed, not wanting to push Arizona, but knowing she was across the hall in the bathroom, was more than Callie could stand. "Screw this." She said and walked across the hall. She walked in and found Arizona leaned against the sink crying. Callie quickly walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's ok. We'll try again, but we gotta find out what is making you so sick." Callie pulled back from Arizona. "Are you alright?"

Arizona smiled. "It's the first time this all hit me. Conner is coming home in a couple of weeks. Conner, the baby I didn't see for years. We're getting married. I mean, I have met the most wonderful person in the world and she actually fell in love with me. I mean, really? Now that person is marrying me and gonna help me raise a kid that neither of us really know. And now? Now, I am having a baby that belongs to DJ. How much more fucked up and wonderful could my life be right now?" Arizona said playing with the tissue in her hand.

"You said you were having a baby that belongs to DJ. So the test…."

"Was positive." Arizona smiled. "We're gonna be parents all over again."

"You're having my baby?" Arizona only nodded and smiled. "You. Are. Having. My. Baby?"

Arizona was still crying but laughing at the same time. "Yes! WE are having a baby."

Callie was now crying too. "How fucked up and wonderful is our life, Dr. Robbins?"

"Pretty awesome. I love you." Arizona said as she kissed Callie and began to hug her.

"I love you too."

It had been two week since Arizona found out about the baby and Conner was on his way home. Arizona was called into surgery, so Michael brought him by the hospital. Callie was paged and when she arrived to the hospital entrance, Conner ran to his new found friend and jumped into her arms. "Where's mom?"

"Well she got called into surgery, but she should be done in about an hour."

"Cool, do I get to hang out in the ER with you?"

"Don't tell me you like the blood and guts stuff."

"Love it!" Conner clapped his hands together. "I wanna be a Doctor like my moms." He looked at Callie. "Like all my moms."

Callie couldn't help the smile that came across her face. "Hey, wanna see something pretty cool?"

"Sure." His whole face lit up. "We gonna go see some dead people?"

"Um, no." Callie turned to Michael. "Can you wait here for us?"

"Sure."

Callie took Conner down the hall. There was several people that said 'hi' and told Conner they were glad he was here. It made the boy feel very special that all these Doctors knew who he was. Callie took him to the elevator and hit the button. "Where are we going?" Conner questioned.

"You'll see."

As they stepped off the elevator, they walked down a hall and then up a group of stairs. The stairs ended in a room that had two rows of seats and a large glass wall. "Cooooool. What's this?"

Callie pulled him closer to the window and Conner could see heads start to appear. As he got closer he could see the entire operating room. Callie bent down and pointed. See that one in the middle? The one with the pink and white scrub cap?"

"Yeah."

"That's Arizona."

Conner looked at Callie and smiled. "Really?"

"Yep." Just as Callie said that she heard Arizona's voice over the intercom.

"Dr. Torres, don't you think he's a little young for this?"

"Busted." Conner laughed.

Callie walked over to the intercom and hit the button. "He said that he wanted to see the blood and guts."

"Well couldn't we have started him out with something else, like amputated leg or something?" Arizona played sarcastically.

"Ha ha. We're going." By this time Conner was standing next to Callie.

"Pick me up there." Callie did as she was asked and Conner hit the button. "Hi, Mom."

The whole OR burst into 'awww' and laughs. "Hi, honey. You have a good trip?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now go with Callie and I'll be out as soon as I can. Oh and Conner?"

"Yeah." He said and released the button.

"When you have a bad dream about this tonight, remember to wake Callie up."

"Nope. It's gonna be you, Mom." The OR burst into laugher again.

Callie let him down. "Ok. We're leaving now." Callie was amazed that the only time Arizona didn't seem to be sick was in the OR.

As Arizona pulled into the driveway, Conner took in his surroundings. The place was bigger than any house Conner had ever been in. He noticed the stairs that were leading to a landing that overlooked the living room. There were four doors that were open. Arizona walked up behind him. "Ok, our room is down here. Now those rooms are for you, the baby and guests. So you can go up there, look around and tell us which room it is that you want. Then we'll start moving your stuff in, but do it quickly. The movers are about 5 minutes from here."

"Awesome! I get to pick?" Conner said wide eyed with excitement.

"You get to pick." Arizona watched as the young boy ran up the stairs two by two. She couldn't believe that was Conner. It still all seemed so unreal. She was sure that it would all take some time.

Arizona was brought out of her daze as Conner ran from one of the room and leaned on the railing. "Ok, I want this one."

Arizona laughed at the fact he had chosen the one Callie said he would. From that room you could see the city off in the distance. It was far enough to be out of the hustle and bustle of the city, but close enough that in the distance you could still see the space needle and even where the hospital was.

"Alright, that one it is." Arizona watched as he ran back into his room as there was a knock at the door. "That must be the movers."

Arizona had never been so shocked to see her parents. "Hey, sweetheart." Daniel said as he pulled Arizona into a hug.

"Hey Dad." Arizona tried not to be rude. "I….I thought you guys were coming next week?"

"See, Daniel. I told you we shouldn't surprise them."

"No…No Mom it isn't that." Arizona hugged her Mom and then McKenzie and Ben. She said her hello's to her nieces and kissed and hugged them. She told them to come in and took them into the kitchen for a moment of privacy. "I'm glad that you are early. It's just that….well….there is something that I need to tell you. I haven't yet because I didn't want to get your hopes up and it fall through, but…." Arizona didn't have a chance to finish her sentence.

"MOM!" Everyone in the kitchen spun to see when was calling out 'Mom' at Arizona. Conner entered the room. "Mom, you can even see the hospital from my room."

"That's…..that's great." Arizona smiled and walked over to the little boy. "Mom, Dad…" She didn't even know how to start.

"OH MY GOD!" Julia said in a shaking voice. "Is that…."

"Who?" Daniel said.

Arizona looked at Conner. "This is my Mom, my Dad, my sister McKenzie and her husband Ben. Those are their two daughters." Arizona returned her look to her parents. "Guys….this is Conner."

Julia burst into tears and walked over to the boy and knelt down in front of him. "I knew those eyes. I could tell them anywhere." She pulled the little boy into a hug.

Conner smiled. "You remember me?"

Julia pulled back from him. "Remember you? There are pictures all over my house of you."

"Really?" Conner's whole face it up.

"Really." Julia hesitated. "A grandmother never lies."

Finally a very shocked Daniel spoke. "Wait. What happened?"

Arizona smiled at Conner and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's a long story."

Arizona went into the whole long story. She told them about Ricky telling them that Conner was in Miami, about the run in, the name change, the ER, about Callie acting like a pitbull over him and the decision to do what was best for Conner.

The story was broke by them hearing the door bell ring. "That must be the movers." Arizona walked out and let them in. "Conner, show them to your room."

"Alright."

Once Conner was gone the real questions started. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he is a very well rounded eight year old. He does very well in school and is a star on his little league baseball team. Him and Callie are big buddies about that."

"So how is Callie?" Kenzie asked.

"She is wonderful with him. He already has her wrapped around his little finger."

"And you?" Daniel asked.

"He always has. Things are just so crazy right now."

"I am sure with a Wedding and a new kid, that has got to be hard." Kenzie was cut short by a screaming kid running down the stairs.

"Callie's home!"

Julia smiled. "Sounds like you two aren't the only ones wrapped."

As Callie came through the door, Conner almost tackled her. "Hey." Callie smiled.

"They are putting my bed up."

"Nice." Callie said as she sat him down and lifted the bag that was in her hand. "I got you something."

"Callie…" Arizona started.

"It's just a little something. A house warming if you will."

Conner pulled out a box from the bag. "What is it?"

"Can't tell." Callie walked over and kissed Arizona on the cheek as Conner was opening his gift. She whispered in Arizona's ear. "You know, you use to met me at the door that way. Kinda sad." Callie giggled. She turned when Conner's obviously opened his surprise.

"I love it." Callie and Arizona turned to see him pull the baseball jersey out of the box. It had been signed by all the players.

"Callie, where'd you get that?" Arizona asked.

"I told you. I know people. I have put that whole team back together at least once. They owe me, so I called today and talked to the trainer and he told me he would take care of it. So tonight he brought that by the hospital."

"Thanks, Callie." Conner ran over and threw his arms around her waist.

"Your welcome." She took him by the hand. "Come on, someone has got to tell the movers where to put everything."

Arizona and her family watched Callie and Conner race up the stairs. "I knew I liked her." Julia said.

"Me too." Arizona answered never taking her eyes off the door where she could barley seen Callie telling the movers to put everything. "I really, really like her."

After telling the movers something, Callie quickly came back down the stairs. She walked over to the refrigerator and took a bottle of water out. "You tell them?"

Everyone looked at Arizona. "Callie…."

Callie kissed her on the cheek and she was walking out of the room and whispered in her ear. "Tell them."

Arizona looked at her family. "Yeah, thanks for that."

**xxxxxx**

**Until tomorrow night…**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N Ok I know that y'all think that I'm crazy, so let me continue the crazy. LOL When I first was writing this and the idea came to me about the whole baby thing I really didn't know how people would take it. Well over the past few months when I was trying to write this or decide if I should go through with it, one night I was watching TV and I looked up from the computer and it was like I burst out laughing. If there was someone that I could think that would look like a child that Callie had with Arizona's brother, it looked like this 16 year old girl. If you are watching American Idol, I burst out when I saw Lauren Alaina. If you aren't watching it, click the link. I swear this would be what a girl, in my mind would look like. Callie's voice and build and Arizona's hair, blue eyes and dimples. There kid as a country bumkin. I can say that cuz she lives like half an hour from me. LOL Y'all may not agree. Maybe I was just thinking toooooooo much about it. Anyway, I got called off last Friday and so I couldn't post, but here is the chapter. There will be one more. To see Lauren Alaina you will have to copy and paste the link at www. youtube .com/watch?v=tB0pIvA489k **_

_**Chapter 19**_

"_Tell us what?"_

_Arizona pointed to the table in the dinning room and said, "Let's go sit, down." Arizona's family followed her and they had turned on some cartoons in the living room for the girls. Arizona smiled nervously at her family. "After the shooting, McKenzie came to see me." Arizona looked at McKenzie when she heard the sound that came from her sister-in-law. Arizona smiled and continued. "It seems that….well…" Arizona for some reason was having a hard time. "Kenzie said that when DJ left, he wanted to leave her with the hope of children with him if she wanted." Arizona's parents looked at McKenzie in shock, but Arizona still continued. "When DJ died, she tried twice."_

"_You never told us." Julia said._

"_I didn't want to hurt you if something happened. I miscarried twice and I can't imagine you guys having to go through that especially that soon after DJ died." Kenzie took a deep breathe. "We Ben and I started dating, I knew that I couldn't do that to him. Then when we got engaged and married, it was out of the question. I loved DJ, but it wouldn't be fair to Ben to even ask."_

"_Honey we understand." Julia said hugging Kenzie. "I am so sorry."_

"_It's ok, but there is more." Julia pulled away from her and returned to her seat. "When I went to see Arizona I explained that there were vials that I would never use. He looks just like her." McKenzie stopped as she saw the confusion and Barbara and Daniel's faces._

"_Mom." Julia looked at Arizona. "Callie still had viable eggs that could be used. If they were implant with what DJ left…."_

"_But she can't carry a baby." Daniel interrupted._

"_No, but I can. I can be a surrogate for Callie and DJ's baby. Not only would I feel more a part the baby, but you would be the baby's biological family."_

_McKenzie interrupted. "It would be a child that could actually look like Callie or Arizona."_

_Julia was now crying so hard that she couldn't speak, but she tried. "It….it would….be DJ's?"_

_Arizona smiled "It is yes." At that point the whole table was shocked. Arizona smiled. "I am pregnant now, but we don't want Conner….." That was all Arizona had time to say before she was attacked by everyone at the table. They were all trying to hug her at the same time._

_Julia took Arizona's face in her hands. "How are you? I mean, are you doing alright?"_

"_I am fine, Mom. Addison said that everything looks good. Just really sick already."_

_Callie walked into the room. "Hey they want to know where you want the box of Jessica's things." The entire room now ran to hug Callie. She smiled as Julia hugged her. "I take it she told you."_

_Everyone took a turn hugging Callie. They spent the remainder of the day getting Conner settled into his room and talking over wedding plans. They knew that they would have to talk about the baby later, when Conner wasn't around. Arizona wanted to wait for a while until she told Conner, because something could go wrong and he wouldn't understand. Julia didn't like to brag, but she knew that her children were very attractive and Callie went without saying. She knew that this baby would be beautiful._

_Everyone had worn themselves out this evening and all decided to go to bed a little early. It was 10:30 when they laid down and Arizona left like she had just gotten to sleep. She felt a very gently shake to her arm. She moved a little, but never even opened her eyes. She felt the shake again, but this time it was followed by a whispered "Mom"._

_Arizona slightly opened her eyes to see Conner. "Hey. You ok? What's wrong?"_

"_I had a bad dream."_

"_Was it the OR?"_

_Conner slowly nodded. "I can't go back to sleep. That man, you know the one with the green eyes?"_

"_Jackson?"_

"_Yeah, Jackson, he was chasing me with his mask on and…."_

_Arizona smiled. "Ok, you wanna sleep in here?" Conner nodded and Arizona lifted the blanket for him to crawl in. "Come on. We're gonna have to talk to Callie about this."_

_Conner and Arizona were laid on their sides with his back against her chest and he ran her fingers through his hair. Conner whispered not wanting to wake Callie. "She was there?"_

"_Who? Callie?"_

_It took Conner a moment to answer. "No. Her. Mom."_

"_Ooooh." Arizona continued to rub his hair. "I have had bad dreams about her before too. I did for a long time. I promised to tuck you in at night and I let her and you down."_

"_It wasn't your fault. Even Grandpa said that."_

"_Yeah, but it didn't matter to me."_

"_I can't remember her." Those words broke Arizona's heart. "I mean I see her in my sleep sometime. She looks like a picture that I have seen, but I don't remember her. What she sounds like."_

_Arizona noticed Callie stirred at the sound of voices causing Arizona whispered even lower. "Wanna see something?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Arizona and Conner got out of the bed and walked down the hall until they reached a closet. "Michael gave me some boxes today and I noticed that one of them was very special." Arizona found the one she was looking for. "Here it is."_

"_What's that?" Conner looked at the metal box._

"_It's a fire box. That means that whatever is in is protected even in a fire. These are very special and I haven't seen them in a long time." Arizona opened the box to reveal 3 DVDs. "These are some videos that Jess and I made when she was pregnant and when you were a baby." A tear came to Arizona's eyes. "You wanna watch them with me?"_

_A very excited Conner said "Yes!"_

_Arizona and Conner walked into the living room and Arizona put the first DVD in as Conner took a seat. When Arizona went to sit by him, he climbed into her lap and his legs straddling her knees. He laid back against her chest and put is head against her shoulder. "You ready?" Conner nodded and Arizona raised the remote and hit play._

_The video started with Jess laughing. "Do you even know how to use that thing."_

"_I am almost a Doctor. How hard could it be?" Conner laughed at Arizona voice noticing that the camera was shaking everywhere. Obviously Arizona was looking at something on the camera. Suddenly the camera stilled. It was now focused on a very pregnant Jessica. Arizona couldn't help but smile._

"_You got it now?" Jess said laughing._

"_Ha ha. I got it." Arizona's voice came over the TV._

"_So we are now 6 months along and today we got another ultrasound. Everything looks good." Jess smiled. "Conner is growing everyday and kicking like he has no sympathy for his mother. So young man, when you arrive I fully expect you to start kicking your other mother that way too. Just to be fair."_

_Arizona's young voice was heard again. "Unfair is good with me, Conner."_

_Arizona and Conner watched several hours of video including the day he was born. Arizona was careful to skip the delivery. They watched his first birthday party. Conner laughed as he watched himself dive face first into a small cake that was decorated with a "1". They next moment even caught Arizona by surprise. She lost her breath as the video started. 'How in the hell?' was the only thought in her mind. That last night they were all together they had the camera out preparing to video Conner over the weekend. The sitter was touched by watching the three of them and apparently thought it was needed to be recorded. "I've never seen this." Arizona said. _

"_What is it?" Conner asked._

"_It's that night." Arizona felt the tears running down her face. "That night….."_

"_What night?"_

_Arizona hit pause. She looked at her son in her lap. "This is the night…the night of the accident."_

"_Her last night?"_

_Those words made the tears come harder. "Yeah." She managed to get out. Arizona raised the remote and it play again. They watched as Jess and Arizona played with Conner in the floor. Arizona's heart broke as she watched her and Jess kiss him goodbye. They would have never thought that night, that it would be the last time he would ever see Jess and would be more than 6 years before he saw Arizona again. Michael had these the whole time. She tried to keep the anger down, knowing he was trying now. She had to remember that he gave him back. Arizona watched as the tape stopped, knowing that was where their life, their story stopped._

_Without saying a word, Conner turned in Arizona's lap and hugged her. She could feel the little boy crying. She held him and cried with him. This was what they needed. They needed this together. First the first time, Arizona and Conner were able to mourn Jessica's death together. After a little while Conner pulled back. "I think I can sleep now." _

"_You wanna come back into my room?"_

"_No. I can go to mine." He said climbing out of Arizona's lap._

"_OK." She kissed him on the cheek._

_His blue eyes met her's. "Night. Love you, Mom."_

"_I love you too, baby."_

_With that Conner ran out of the room. Arizona turned quickly as she heard the little boy say, "Night, Callie." as he was leaving. Arizona looked at Callie in the doorway._

"_Sorry, I was just checking to see if you were alright."_

_Arizona smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to hold back the tears._

_Callie crossed the room and quickly pulled a crumbling Arizona to her. "It's ok." Callie knew that Arizona and Conner both needed the chance to mourn Jessica's death. It was something that Arizona never really got to deal with because she was too busy fighting for their son. Callie knew that Arizona needed this and just stood and held her for as long as Arizona needed to cry. _

"_Can we just go to bed? Please?"_

"_Sure." Callie said kissing Arizona on the forehead._

_As they got into bed, Arizona snuggled again Callie. "I hope that you don't think that means I love you any less."_

"_I understand, Arizona. I really do. You needed to have that moment. You both did."_

"_Thank you for understanding."_

_Arizona kissed the neck she was snuggled in to. Callie quickly left Arizona go to sleep. _

_**xxxxxxx**_

"_Ok, are you sure that you have everything?_

"_Yes. I have the dress, my toothbrush, shoes, everything to get ready tomorrow and a change of clothes for tonight."_

"_Arizona, are you sure that you are ok with staying tonight at Mark's?"_

"_Yeah, it's not ideal, but I'll be fine. I just hope that I come back and am not pregnant. Oh wait, I already am."_

_Callie pretended to chuckle. "Be nice. It was nice of him to let you stay at his apartment tonight."_

_Arizona leaned up and kissed Callie's cheek. "I will be nice. I promise." Arizona turned to look up the stairs. "Conner! I am leaving."_

_Conner came running down the stairs to the front door. He ran into Arizona's opened arms. "Bye, Mom."_

"_You be good. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at the wedding. You remember that Callie is going to be very busy in the morning, so if you need anything, remember to ask grandma or grandpa. We'll be lucky if Callie can get herself there on time." She leaned down and kissed Conner on the head. "Oh and remember that you have to be there early for the photographer."_

"_Ok, Mom. I'll be there and I can get myself ready."_

"_I know, but if you just happen to need a little help with anything, Mom and Dad will help you."_

"_I am getting big. I can do it."_

"_I know, I know."_

_Arizona turned to Callie. "And you, dear. I will meet you tomorrow at the front of the church."_

_Callie smiled. "I can't wait." She then kissed Arizona._

"_I better leave or I won't." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear as she hugged her._

"_Bye."_

"_Night, Love you."_

_Julia and Daniel made sure that Conner had all that he needed before bed. Arizona had been gone almost 2 hours and everyone was getting ready for bed. Conner tried to show everyone that he could get himself ready, while Callie made sure that her Mom and Dad were settled into their room. _

_The house was now quiet and everyone was asleep or closely there. Callie sat up in the bed and turned to write the vows that she had promised Arizona she already had done. She had been there for an hour looking at a blank sheet of paper. She had to get this done. She had no idea what was happening upstairs._

_Conner slowly opened the door and stuck his head out into the hallway. He slowly and quietly walked down the hall. He looked at the stairs and instead of making his way down them, he walked passed. He stood in front of the door for a while and just looked at it. He even raised his hand twice to knock. He knew that he promised Arizona he would go to his grandparents if he needed anything, but he kept looking at the stairs. Finally he turned and disappointed in himself, walked down the stairs. He walked down the hall and stood in front of his Mom's door. He took a deep breath and did the one thing he tried not to. He raised his hand and lightly knocked._

_As Callie sat on the bed, she was wracking her brain. She was so nervous that she couldn't think. She loved Arizona and wanted to say all the right things, but her fear of being in front of people paralyzing her. "God, there is so much I could say about her. Why can't I think of anything. Calm down, Callie." She was brought of the conversation with herself by a soft knock at the door. Callie looked at the clock. It was almost 12:30am. She turned back to look at the door. "Yeah?"_

_The door slowly opened and Conner stuck his head in. He quietly and almost ashamed said, "Callie?"_

_Callie put down her notebook and pen. "Yeah. Come on in." Conner slowly walked in and closed the door. "Something wrong?"_

"_I-I can't sleep."_

"_You too huh?" _

"_Mom told me that if I needed anything to ask Grandma and Grandpa, but…."_

"_Well then, this is our little secret I guess." She patted the bed beside her. "Bad dream?"_

"_No." He said embarrassed. _

_It was like Callie read his mind. "You know, I am so nervous that I can't even think what to write. Forget sleeping."_

"_You're nervous?" Conner said very surprised._

"_Heck yeah, I'm nervous. Who wouldn't be? You know a lot of people that have to stand up in weddings get nervous." Callie looked over at Conner lowering his head. "I had to speak once at work.." Callie chuckled. "I was so scared that your Mom brushed puke out of my hair."_

_Conner laughed. "Gross." _

"_I know. Look, I'll make you a deal. If you get nervous, you just look at me and if I start to get nervous I'll just look over at you."_

"_What if when I am walking down the aisle with Mom, I trip and she falls?"_

_Callie laughed. "Believe me, if she trips, it has NOTHING to do with you. I tell you that right now. She is a pro at those freakin skate, but put your mom in a regular pair of shoes and it's a toss up every time."_

_Conner laughed. "Some people faint at wedding."_

"_Oh God, please do not remind me of that. I was just worried about puking or doing my pee pee dance in front of Arizona's parents. I mean my parents are use to it, but hers….oh god now I am worried about fainting."_

_Conner panicked and put his hand on Callie's. "Sorry…sorry. See mom told me to not bother you and now you are freaking out." Conner jumped off the bed. "Maybe we should call mom."_

_Callie looked at Conner. "Maybe to just tell her goodnight."_

"_Ok, just to say goodnight."_

_Arizona was laying in the bed looking at the ceiling like she had been doing for over 2 hours. She was surprised, and a little scared, when she heard the phone ring at 12:45. She saw it was Callie calling and smiled. "Hey, sexy."_

"_This is NOT the time!" It almost sounded like Callie was crying._

"_Callie? Are you alright." Arizona said quickly sitting up in the bed._

"_No….no I'm not alright. What if I puke or faint in front of your parents and half the hospital. And Conner is worried that he is going to trip and then trip you. We are freaking out here."_

"_Is Conner with you?" Arizona asked trying not to laugh._

"_Yes."_

"_Put me on speaker, Calliope." _

_Callie did as she was asked. "Ok."_

"_Alright you two. No one is going to puke, faint or trip tomorrow. Do you both understand?" Arizona heard a collective yes from the two. "Now you two need to stop freaking each other out and get some rest."_

"_Sorry, Mom." Conner said._

"_It's alright. I'm glad someone was there when Callie snapped." Arizona chuckled._

"_I didn't snap!"_

"_Well you kinda did." Conner spoke up._

"_I did not!"_

"_Uh huh. When you buried your face in that pillow."_

"_See Callie, you are scaring the child. Both of you will be fine. It's a room full of people that love you both. They know that sometimes you puke and trip and assume that you could possibly faint. They however, have no reason to see any of that. Now, Conner, you are strong and I have seen baseball videos of yours. You seem very good on your feet. You aren't gonna start tripping tomorrow. And Callie, you are one of the strongest people that I know. Fearless. You walked into the Chief's office and told him that you were a rock star. You stood against your entire family for me. Brave isn't even the word for you, Calliope. It's your parents, our closest friends and my parents. There is no reason to be afraid. If you get scared just remember that most weddings last like 15 minutes. Then we're done. And if you still get scared, I have two hands that you two can hold. Ok?" Again there was an "Ok" that came from both. "I love you guys, but Callie you need to go to sleep."_

"_Alright. I love you too. See you tomorrow."_

"_Night, Mom."_

"_Night. Now hang up we all have an early morning and we need to get some sleep." _

_After hanging up the phone Callie looked over at Conner. "You wanna stay in here?"_

"_Can I?"_

"_Sure." He climbed under the cover on his Mom's side as Callie put her notebook and pen on the nightstand and turned the lamp off. Before long two nervous people found their way to sleep._

_Morning came a lot quicker than Arizona would have liked. It had taken her hours to go to sleep. She looked over at the clock that read 8:25am. She had to be at the church at noon to met the photographer in order to get the pictures done by the time the wedding started at 2:00. She needed to start getting ready in about 45 minutes. In a few hours, Callie would be her wife. Who was she kidding? She threw the blanket back and got out of bed. She was ready to walk down that aisle right now in her pajamas, no make up and hair a curly mess. She couldn't wait to get this day going. But first she needed to be extremely sick for a while._


End file.
